Seeking Undercover
by black7kunoichi
Summary: After finishing a tragic mission, Natsu Dragneel is determined not to get back into the undercover game anymore. But his boss, Makarov seems to say otherwise. His new partner, Lucy Heartfilia, has more than what meets the eye and has a secret that determines the outcome of their new mission. Faced with their painful past again, will they complete this mission without breaking? NALU
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, after reviewing my old account, I saw my old story that still hasn't been finished. So for now, I'm going to finish that story off and keep the others on hold. If you feel like you've read this story before, this is from my old account. I'll be finishing it off on this account now.**

**Disclaimer****: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

**Please enjoy :)**

* * *

_His eyes widened, blood stained his lips and as he lay on the floor, his right arm outstretched to the figure on the floor. Giving him a small, surrendered smile. His blood ran through his veins like crazy and it couldn't help the fact that he had major injuries on his lower body._

_"No... don't." He murmured, the energy nearly leaving him and his body strained at he stretched his arm out further. Not caring if the fire blazed or the pounding of the building came crashing around them._

_"Don't you dare die on me...!"_

_"Mission..." the girl before him choked out blood. her lower half was entirely crushed by the steel that had fallen two storey's above from the rood, her soft blue eyes teared and short white hair danced in front of her soiled face._

_"No. Please no. Stop it-"_

_"...accomplished..." The next moment seemed like a blur. Their fingers brushed and the sudden tingle of hope thinking they could escape bubbled within him. However, another steel dropped and crushed her entirely, pushing her down to the next building beneath them. His eyes widened and he crawled pathetically to the edge, looking down and desperate arms reaching out to nothing._

_"LISANNA!"_

* * *

Natsu Dragneel glared at the portfolio before him. Slowly before extending his good arm that held the document towards the head of the Fairy Tail organization. It contained everything from the mission that took _her _away from him. And it also held the anger that he could barely control. Makarov Dreyar silently received the report and hesitantly looked up to his agent.

"Natsu..."

"Don't you dare apologize to me, gramps." He snapped, "I don't want your pity from you or anyone else." Although he was infuriated of the death of his partner, Lisanna Strauss, he knew that her siblings would receive the hardest blow.

"I see..." Makarov placed the folder on his desk and looked at the boy in front of him. Clasping his hands behind his back, he cleared his throat.

"I'll understand if you want to quit. I will hold all responsibilities upon myself and will take the blame of it all. It's completely understandable if-"

"Give me a month." Natsu spoke, his voice wavering. "A month to recover. That is all I ask." Makarov stared at the pink-haired boy before unclasping his hands and letting out a long breath that he didn't know he was holding.

"A month it is. I'll give you a heads up if something comes up that you need to know." The old man turned around on his desk and hopped to his office chair before exiting the room. Natsu looked down and clenched his fists. It'll be just one month. One month to get stronger. To make sure that this will never ever happen again.

* * *

Around the front of the back, Lucy Heartfilia paced before the large, steel doors that seemed to mock her because of her minimal strength. Her blonde hair was tied into an elegant bun and she sweatpants and a black crop top that hugged her figure delicately. Slung over one shoulder, her black training bag hung like a ton.

"Did they change the code or what?" The blonde murmured to herself, taking another step closer and slamming her fist against it.

"Levy-chan! Wendy! Hello? Is there anybody in there?" Silence emitted after her outburst. Suddenly in a sour mood, Lucy turned around and leaned her back against the cold metal doors. It had been just two weeks since she was called to join the Fairy Tail organization. She had to admit that what really surprised her wasn't the equipment or devices installed around the underground building. It was seeing her super cute and sweet best friend, Levy McGarden, suited up in a very spy-like attire and sitting quite comfortably on an office chair, whilst surrounded by a swarm of high-tech computers that Lucy was positively sure was for spying.

"I should just text her..." Lucy drawled lazily dropping her bag on the ground. Almost immediately, the doors opened and Lucy couldn't get her footing quite right. First, she was probably locked out of the base, and now the door suddenly opens and she was going to fall to her doom. Backwards.  
Instead of hearing the sounds of bones cracking (thanks to her) and maybe seeing blood (again, thanks to her), instead, her body was met with a hard chest on her back.

_I don't seem to recall Levy-chan having such a masculine_ chest...right?

Strong large arms wrapped against her mid-torso, almost stabilizing her position so she won't fall again. After five seconds of immediate awkwardness, Lucy pushed herself away from her savior and swiftly turned around. A huge blush was dusted on her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry - I had no idea - the thing is, I've been trying to access into the base and I think the codes were changed and I had no idea and I'm really sorry-"

"Salamander. Use that for now. I think they're upgrading the security systems on base." Her brown eyes nearly widened out of their sockets and a deep hue of red was implanted on her face. She was absolutely lost for words and the fact that this guy before her was incredibly drop-dead gorgeous-type good looking. Despite his (pink? Is it real?) hair being ruffled and spiked in different directions, or the fact that he was wearing a scaly looking scarf in the middle of summer, or he wore a very fitting shirt that outlined his muscles proudly. It was something in his eyes that seemed to capture her attention.

"I'm so sorry. I'll be more alert next time." Lucy hurriedly picked her training bag and prepared to sprint away from her shame but a hand caught her wrist and tightened. Her hazel eyes traveled from the sun-kissed hand towards the owner. Unconsciously, she gulped.

"Why are you wearing a pathetic training attire? You new?" Although his voice had a smooth velvety baritone, her left eyes twitched. Quite sharply, she snatched her hand away from his. _So much for being such a gentleman. This guy is a low key jerk!_

"I'm sorry for not impressing you. I'll try next time." Lucy replied sarcastically and rolled her eyes, "I've been called by Makarov." With that said, she walked away.

* * *

Natsu stared at the blonde chick before grudgingly stuffing his hands in his pockets and turned to leave the base. What is it with women these days? Couldn't they be more ladylike? He reached deep down into his pockets and pulled out his phone. Almost on cue, it vibrated to life. Checking the identity of the caller, he sighed loudly swiped his finger to the right.

"Salamander on."

**"Natsu-boy, I'm sorry but I think we're going to cut your 'vacation' short."**

"What the problem, gramps?"

**"We've just received reports and urgent callings from four agents who went missing two nights ago in the Sabertooth District. They've discovered some other interesting face about an underground society - closely associated with Raven Tail - however, the moment was short-lived when they were caught whilst escaping."**

"What about Titania?"

**"Erza, Mira, Elfman, Wendy, Gajeel and Gray had left his morning to do another mission based at Blue Pegasus District. I'm calling for your help."**

"What about Bookworm?" There was an exasperated sigh on the other side of the phone.

**"Natsu-idiot, you already know that physical contact of attack and defense is not Levy's forte. Her strength lies in her mental capabilities."**

"I'm coming. See you in five." Natsu was about to hang up until he heard a shrill yelling of Makarov on the other side of the line.

"Gramps? What's wrong?!"

**"I've... I've partnered you up with another person." **Natsu pulled his phone away from his ears and stared at the black device. Was he hearing things? Did gramps say something about a partner?

"What are you talking about?" Natsu hissed, bringing the phone closer so he could grit his teeth loudly in the receiver, "I don't _need_ a partner and won't even need one."

**"I'm afraid that I can't send you out on the mission if that's the case. The new recruit is intelligently smart, that both her-"**

"My partner is a HER?!"

**"...-mental and physical abilities may just surpass Raindrops. I'd like for you to meet her."**

"Gramps... I don't know. I don't know if you've realized that I'm still struggling with the fact that Lisanna is gone or that I'm not sure if I could hand it again. What makes you think that pairing me up with another person will help me?" Natsu slammed his fist against the steel wall and glared at the ceiling.

**"I believe in second chances, Natsu. Learn to let go of the past and enter the door of new opportunities. Perhaps you could be the only friend that she's never had."**

Natsu went silent and his lips tightened in a small line. His sour mood clearly went lower than the devils' toilet. This - this person! Who does she think she is? Waltzing into base! He scowled at the phone. What other female in Fairy Tail was stronger than Juvia? Well, besides Mira and Erza... He breathed out.

"Fine."

* * *

**I've actually adjusted some parts. I've seen some errors in my first release and was disgusted at how poorly written it was.**

**First chapter done!**

**I'm think of making it at least 10-15 chapters long. But otherwise, let's just see how everything goes.**

**Lot's of love :) **

**B7K**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,**

**Second chapter is up yo!**

**If you guys hadn't noticed, I've made Lucy more badass and Natsu a OOC. Just a tad bit to fit the storyline. Eventually, it will accentuate the character later on but with that said, please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

"Lucy Heartfilia, sir." The blonde repeated louder. Makarov was staring at her just a few minutes after she entered upon his phone call. And after the abrupt of hanging up, he had the nerve to face her again and request for her name. Again.

"Ah~ I've recalled you now." Lucy watched as the short white-haired man struggle to jump to his desk, and had managed to pick up a classified folder. She watched silently as he cleared his throat and stared down at her.

"I'm giving you a mission to prove yourself of what you have truly told me. In this folder, we have recovered critical information about the enemy and it's sectors and bases. However, one base had been successfully apprehended but it costed us on of our agents - a female. Lisanna Strauss or code-name: kitty." Lucy looked down. It was possible that 'Lisanna' was one of the most valuable agents in the organization. of course, she heard plentiful of what the girl was like. Lucy couldn't help but feel bad.

"I've also partnered you up with our prodigal agent. He's... well, leaning more towards on the hot-tempered type but he knows his boundaries. It's going to be hard for him to adjust to this new routine but I hope you can give him your most needed patience and support."

"I'll do my best." Lucy forced a weak smile. She couldn't blame the guy. If she'd lost one of her friends as he did, she doubt she could ever show her face in hurt to anyone.

A knock was heard and the door opened, as Lucy turned around to face the door, her mouth slightly opened in sheer surprise.

"Gray?"

"Lucy?"

"Makarov." Two pairs turned to the old man who stood on his desk.

"What? You were saying each other's names and I decided to join. They both looked away and back to each other. Lucy quickly stood up and ran towards the dark-blue haired guy who had dropped his bags and opened his arms. Taking the blonde and swirling her around, giving one more crushing hug.

"What are you doing here? I thought you as the type to not associate yourself with hidden organizations." Gray Fullbuster laughed, placing the blonde firmly back on her feet. She reached out and playfully punched his solid chest.

"Well... surprise?" Lucy giggled. Simultaneously, they reached for each other and downed for another hug until the door opened again.

"Popsicle? What are you doing here?" Lucy retracted her arms as well as Gray - both looking at the sudden intruder. Makarov nervously chuckled. What a turn of events.

"Matchstick? Erza sent me back. Saying to retrieve something." Natsu scowled at his nickname. He just happened to enter the office to his frenemy hugging a female companion with blonde hair. Suddenly, realization dawned upon him and he fought mentally to keep a groan from coming out. Karma really hates him when he recognized the blonde girl and hazel eyes.

"Makarov." Three pairs of eyes turned the white-haired old man who still stood at his desk.

Natsu's left eyebrow lifted. "You're the chick outside the base this morning."

Lucy scowled but somehow, pride swelled within her. Chick, huh? At least he acknowledge the fact that she was somewhat pretty.

"And you're the devil." Natsu refrained himself from scowling at the blonde. His fists tightened and he looked at Makarov for answers.

"You better have a good explanation for this." The pinkette growled as he narrowed his eyes to the short man in front.

"It's a long story... haha."

"Take your time - I've got all day..." Natsu flopped into a chair in front of the old man. Lucy returned back to her chair. Feeling somewhat intimidated by his person's presence. Nevertheless, she turned to face Makarov and listened patiently with Gray standing behind her.

* * *

"So long story short, I want you two to partner up and figure out what is going on with our missing agents and their reasons for being unresponsive when found. Your location is Acalypha. I'll get someone to immediately get you on the next flight and you'll reside in of the hotels. All expenses paid for."

"You want me to partner up with him?" Lucy was absolutely positive that the two would wrangle each other's necks once they step foot outside Makarov's office. It was a high possibility. Natsu looked like he rather choke on a block of ice than be her partner anyways. Gray looked neutral throughout the whole exchange.

"Gramps, there are a hell of piles of major problems wrong with this picture. I just lost Lisanna and I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Luigi Heartfilia over here has absolutely no authorization, no right as all, to call herself my partner. I don't want to associate myself with her, especially someone I just met. This is too much for me to handle and I don't think I'm ready to accept that Lisanna is gone." Natsu stood up, grabbed his bag that he had dropped earlier on the floor. Lucy stood up abruptly.

"I accept this mission."

"Look Luigi, I don't have-" Natsu began but was instantly cut back because of Gray's stare - signalling to shut up and listen. The three men int he office quietly watched as the blonde woman straightened her posture with determination dancing in her eyes.

"First of all, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. I don't care if you've lost someone, albeit a female to be precise. Just because she's your partner doesn't mean that you're the only one suffering in the world. I know for a fact that Lisanna has siblings and though they are blood-related, they are taking the brunt of it more than you, silently and rationally - without causing a childish tantrum in the agency. Unlike you who is only a 'partner'. What I care is that you should know that these things happens in real life. You either let it define you, destroy you or strengthen you. This is not a movie where the director yells cut and they bring them to life. Welcome to reality. I don't care about authorization or rights or being honorably entitled to being called your partner. For all I know, I'd rather be partnered to a rock." Lucy grabbed the folder sitting with Makarov and bowed.

"I'll be leaving now. Please update me on the necessary travelling documents that will be needed on the mission." With that, she left briskly. Sparing a small assuring smile to Gray before exiting the room. Natsu gritted his teeth whilst the black-haired agent looked amuse whilst sharing a couple of looks with Makarov.

"Quit your giggling otherwise you'll be choking on blood." Natsu glared. Gray tried to his amusement by placing a palm over his mouth. Makarov cleared his throat again.

"It seems you've underestimated your partner, Natsu."

"She is not my partner." The pink-haired male rebuked quickly.

"She seems more suitable for you. In fact, she can just almost outdo you. A very feisty woman indeed. I wonder if-"

"Keep your damn dirty thoughts to yourself, ice-cube."

"I wasn't even thinking like that, matchstick."

"Your identification is permanent on the data system. It is accessible from any device in the world so just in case you need anything, you can let bookworm know. I trust you in this mission Natsu." Makarov cleared his throat tiredly. He had been clearing his throat so many times that it has developed into an annoying habit.

"Well, isn't that just lovely?" Gray said with a mocking smile. Natsu sent a glare only for it to be ignored.

"I'll take this mission. Afterwards, I'm quitting." Makarov stared at the pinkette before him and sighed loudly.

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon." Makarov continued as he turned his back on the two that began to fight in his office. His eyes creased sorrowfully.

_After all, Lucy Heartfilia is more than just a pretty face. She is that daughter of the man that hired men to destroy Fairy Tail_ Makarov looked upwards, thoughts running in his mind whilst his eyes focused on the ceiling. One thought ran into his head like a piercing arrow.

_Lucy Heartfilia... is the daughter of Jude Heartfilia, the man that killed Lisanna._

* * *

**Whoaaaaa second chapter done!**

**Lots' of love**

**B7K**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys,**

**Third chapter is up!**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

"I know it'll be quite the journey but I'll report to you every update that's going on." Lucy clutched her phone with her left hand whilst rummaging in her black bag for her keys to the apartment. Smiling suddenly as she finally found the key and swiftly unlocking the door.

**"Lu-chan, you need to also remember that your partner is-"**

"An asshole. Levy, I completely experienced that jackass attitude firsthand. I get it. Look, I don't care if he gives me that high-and-mighty attitude, I don't give a-FUCK!" The blonde kicked the door shut and turning around,

**"Lu-chan? Lu-chan?! What's going on? Is everything okay? Lu-chan?!"**

"I'm still here. Sorry - just had a bit of a scare." Lucy glared at the figure that seemed to make itself comfortable at home on her couch in the living room. Her grip on the device tightened.

**"Scare? Lu-chan-"**

"I'm a bit tired, I'll cal you in a bit. Bye."

Lucy's brown orbs circled accusingly on the figure that suddenly turned it's head to face her. Immediately, Lucy dropped her bag and grabbed the gun that was hidden under her shoes and rolled to the left side, aiming the handgun straight to the intruder.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" Brown clashed with olive green as the intruder slowly stood up.

"I believe we began on the wrong foot. I'd like for us to start again." Lucy narrowed her eyes at the figure. Her index finger was twitching temptingly against the smooth, cold trigger to shoot the bastard.

"No. But it showed me your true colors, Natsu Dragneel. Don't try to fool me because I know just about everything about you." The pink-haired agent placed both of his hands up in a surrendering manner.

"Lucy..."

"Don't 'Lucy' me. I don't care whether you are here to compensate for your nasty attitude or the arrogance of your being. I don't want to hear it. Get out of my apartment." Lucy still had her fingers drawn on the edge of the trigger. The barrel was full. If he thought he could just dismiss her, he better think again otherwise talking won't be the only thing that's get through to him.

"Look. I get it. You hate me-"

"Wrong."

"Wrong? But you just said-"

"I hate your existence. Every fiber, vein, blood and muscles that make you." Natsu shifted his leg awkwardly.

"I'm assuming you think I'm-"

**CRASH**

The window for the outside balcony smashed into pieces and a tear-gas grenade rolled quickly into the room. Alert and fully conscious of the situation, Lucy darted to the walls on her left and one word ran in her mind.

Shit.

"What the-"

"GET DOWN!" Lucy yelled, trudging forward and throwing herself on the male agent. Topping both of them over her couch that offered a surprising cover. Just as soon as the sofa slide into defense, a serious of shootings were made upon her glass door that shattered into more pieces. Lucy grabbed another gun beneath her other shoe and check them quickly with thin lips. The barrel was full of unused bullets ready to kill. Reaching inside her shirt, Natsu stared helplessly at the blonde before him. Was she really that good? So good that she really had surpassed popsicles girlfriend?

"What do you think you're going?" Natsu demanded. Reaching out and stopping her arms from retracting whatever from her shirt. A scowl was plastered on Lucy's face as she turned her head and nodded towards the intruders.

"Look. I don't have time to play games. My apartment is currently being treated like a battlezone and I just want them to get the hell out." Lucy replied, her voice small like a whisper but Natsu could feel her menacingly glare on him. He shook his head.

"Beautiful women shouldn't get their hands dirty. It hardens their smooth skin." Natsu chuckled, dusting his clothes and reaching for his belt that held necessary items.

"Beautiful my ass," the blonde hiss, " Each day, competition or no competition, I'm still busting my ass every fucking day. Just leave me alone to do my job as an assasin." Lucy replied, grabbing the tear gas and smoke grenade from her shirt.

"Give me those." Natsu said briskly, snatching the two from her idle hands and stuffing them down his pockets. Suddenly, he felt the air shift around them,

"Shit. We gotta go. Now." Natsu pulled on her hand and abruptly stood up, notifying the shooters of their location.

"There they are!"

"Get them!"

"What do you think you're-!"

"Now!" Natsu immediately kicked the couch towards the intruders that were standing next to windows, also throwing the tear gas and smoke grenades towards them.

"Quick, this'll only cover us for a few minutes." Natsu gasped, running the both of them towards the door and slamming it open.

"At the door!" A voice yelled in the midst of the smoke.

"Damn." Lucy muttered, slinging her beautiful (freshly plucked that morning) flowers in the new china vase that stood beside the door on her table, throwing the contents to the smoke.

The two ran down a few stairs and jumped the last two flights. Natsu pulled out a black smartphone and switched it to a quick dial to a pizza company. Lucy glared at the pinkette as he texted an order of two pepperoni and four sides, with one large Coke - it was at that moment that Lucy never felt more pissed in her life than now.

* * *

**yayyyyer**

**Third chapter done. I've noticed some errors in my story and was like, wow. How did I not see this? Apologies if this chapter seems too short! I'll avenge it with a much longer chapter next.**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


	4. Chapter 4

**FOURRRRTTTH CHAAAPPTTERRRRR**

**Here is the longer chapter as promised. So be nice to me. Lol.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

"What the hell do you think you're doing, idiot?" Lucy hissed, watching as the agent flung the phone back towards their pursuers. He turned to face his head to her.

"Nothing much." A vein throbbed from Lucy's head and she bit down her cheeks to resist the urge to back-kick him on the floor so that whoever was following them could take him. Take him away from her so she'd never experience his stupidity again.

"Nothing much? You are sending an order to have pizza. What is going on in that head of yours? Are you that thick-headed? Why-?" A tan palm was pushed against her mouth and she was shoved to the side. Natsu leaned down and pushed a finger to her lips.

"Just watch and enjoy." He pulled her towards him and they leaned from the side of the wall. Watching as the phone lay where he threw it and the intruders ran across it. As soon as their foot hit closely to where the phone lay, there was a large explosion that sent debris throughout the whole building, sending the fire alarm off and emergency water drills to pour.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked, wiping a wet palm against her forehead. The agent stood up and pulled her along.

"Two pepperoni meant two minutes. Four sides means four pursuers and one large coke obviously meant on hell of an explosion." Lucy stared at the floor with a light blush of shame. Of it course it would mean that. How unthinkable if he were to actually send a pizza order in the middle of a run? She felt more stupid than the agent, to be very honest.

"I'm guessing you don't have a place to stay at the moment, right?" Lucy's head snapped up back to Natsu as he smiled down at her. Immediately, she was suddenly very much annoyed. Natsu felt a push on his chest. The blonde before him was glaring severe daggers at his face.

"Just because you saved my life doesn't overrule the jackass you really are." Lucy stated coldly, straightening her clothes and walking away.

"Luce..." The female agent halted in her steps. What did he just call her? Did he just give her a nickname? Hell no.

"It's Lucy. Lu-cy. Not Luigi. Not blondie. And most definitely, not Luce."

"But you're my partner. Come on, Luce..." The named blonde had the sudden urge of strangling him over a cliff. It was really no use right now. He was like a persistent insect.

"You're not gonna leave me alone, are you?" There was a haunting smile on the pinkette's face.

"Ha. Course not... partner." Lucy sighed briefly before turning around. Natsu almost congratulated himself at the sudden turn of event. She stood in front of him, placed a hand on her hip and had the biggest smile that he was sure, he'd never seen sparkle so brightly before.

"Okay Salamander, let's go home."

* * *

"You can't be serious..." Lucy's left eye twitched at the sight of her so-called partner, half-naked, wearing only sweatpants and slouched lazily across the sofa in front of his large flat screen. But that wasn't the thin that annoyed her. There on the glass table were two pepperoni pizzas, with four fried and a bottle of Coke. Right there beside Natsu whilst he flicked between channels boredly.

"Oh, you finished? Is that okay?" Lucy shrugged as the teen pushed himself up and make way for her to sit.

As soon as they got into Natsu's luxurious hotel room, they immediately looked for some towels and Natsu handed the bag of clothes that he bought whilst she showered. Lucy looked down hesitantly in the bag. He had bought her just a sweatpants. Apparently, he threw one of his shirts at her saying, 'not to waste money'. The shirt smelled like forest and fresh rain. And a bit of fire. Mixed with cologne.

As if offended, she threw it back to him whilst covering her front rack with her towel.

"Don't think I'm stupid to believe I'll wear your stupid cliche shirt. Don't take me for an idiot." Lucy snarled, hating the fact that he'd just chuck whatever at her and she'll wear it.

"Look Luigi-" A twitch formed.

"It's Lucy."

"Right. Lucy - smooshy. Who ared. I'm just doing this out of a good heart and I'm still trying to get on your good side." A blonde eyebrow raised.

"By forgetting my name and throwing me your shit?" Natsu left out a nervous laugh.

"Damn. You sure are quite handful."

"Thanks. I like making my intentions clear as an agent with pink hair." Lucy replied bluntly. Natsu faltered for a bit but a smirk managed to creep on his featured. Something that told Lucy, it was not good.

"I don't know, Luce. You may be fire-hot pissed right now but standing there boob-free half naked in front of a guy while lecturing about intentions is giving me quite the mixed signals." A deep shade of red settled on Lucy's face and Natsu knew he couldn't stop a chuckle from emitting at his lips.

"I'm guessing you still don't want this shirt, huh princess?" The blonde haired assassin stormed her way to the laughing male and attempted a snatch for his shirt. However, the pinkette moved quickly to the side.

"Natsu... give the shirt right now." Lucy hissed threateningly. How immature can this guy get? And did he really need to point out how indecent she looked? SHE KNOW DAMMIT!

A playful smile was plastered on Natsu's face as he swung the shirt around his index finger while looking innocent.

"Shirt?" He pretended to look around while avoiding the swinging fabric. Looking down at his finger, he pretended to be shocked and using his other finger to point at the object of concern. Looking at Lucy with surprised eyes and jaw-dropped mouth.

"Oh. You mean this piece of cliche shirt?" Natsu knew that in a few seconds, he will burst out laughing but he had to keep his cool. Lucy glared at him.

"Natsu." Finally, the blonde agent felt her face being smacked softly by the material and a loud laughing erupted in the room, pulling the shirt from her face, she stared at the guy laughing with tears emerging from the corner of his eyes.

"I'm sorry - your face made me crack-" he wheezed, "There ya go, happy?" He watched as Lucy turned around walked towards the bathroom to put the shirt on, giving him a nice view of her back and dimples at the edge of her sweatpants.

"Don't take it the wrong way but I'm here to do my job. Not to kid around."

"Lucy..." The named girl stopped in her tracks but slowly turned her head around with a hardened look.

"I don't have time to befriend you or anyone else while on the job. At least understand why. If you want to be on my good side, try and understand our situation first."

Natsu felt his heart dropped when he saw her breath out an exasperated sigh. Wait. His heart dropped? No way. Why should he worry about her being upset for his childish antics? She should just deal with it. But... she is right. They were here to finish the job and get things over with. Because it involved Lisanna. Unknowingly, the blonde emerged from the bathroom with his shirt on, she stared at the dazed agent that seemed to be staring at nothing.

"Uh... you okay?"

"Lisanna..." Natsu muttered softly as he sat back against the couch in a daze. Lucy stared at her partner. What's going on now?

"What did you just say?" Lucy whispered, the name sounding all too familiar to her ears but her mind was racking for clues. Why did this name sound so familiar? Why can't she remember?

**RING RING... RING RING**

The hotel phone rand on the left side of the couch where Natsu laid. Lucy looked alarmingly at her partner while he shook his head, as if answering her silent panic,

"Is it the pursuers?" Lucy asked, hands clenching down and eyes darting around to plan a quick escape route.

"Nah. While you were in the shower, I contacted headquarters about the situation. I'm sure it's them." Natsu replied, leaning over and picking up the phone.

"Yo_."_ The blonde girl sauntered towards him and settled beside her partner, listening to the words that he was exchanging.

"Ant Trails."

"There were ants but I'm not too sure where they came from. We did leave a couple of crumbs though."

"Princess are Dragon are in the tower; west from the kingdom."

"Will do. Let me know if you need the name of the book."

His eyes turned to her as he placed the phone back on the holder. He scratched the back of his head a bit before fully turning to her with an unsure look. Nevertheless, his olive-green eyes met her confused brown orbs.

"We've got a problem."

* * *

**Chapter four is donnneeee**

**Props to anyone who can figure out the code?**

**AGAIN if you guys haven't yet figured out, I've made Lucy behave so coldly because I need her to BE THAT WAY. I understand that some characters in the anime probably went through harder things in life but in my story, they are HUMAN. Not magic users. So all in all, Lucy is facing the hardest battle with her situation.**

**Plus - there's a reason why I want her to be this way.**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is the FIFTH CHAAAPPTTERRRRR**

**Hi - thank you to the two that reviewed my work. Since we've got two reviews so far, I'll answer your questions!**

**To the guest: Nobody - thank you for reviewing my work and letting me know of the errors in my story.  
****First off: I apologize that this story has a few errors and misspells. English is not my mother tongue and it's quite difficult - especially for my level as I'm still taking classes for English. Nevertheless, I'll do my utmost best to get it cleared out by the end of this story!**

**Secondly: I'll be updating every week and I'm promising that! If more chapters are done in a week, then I will be releasing them at the same time. I'm looking at releasing every Saturday. If that helps. So, keep me at my word!**

**Thirdly: To the user: EchizenRyoma, who knows? The only way to find out is to keep reading ;) Maybe. Maybe not. Lolllll**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

"What are you talking about, Natsu?" Lucy asked while looking at him with a worried face. They were both sitting down and trying to cram the greasy food into their mouths. Because Natsu advised to, said something about being against wasted food. - before they take off to run another base. Where? Lucy had yet to find out.

"I'm saying that we have a problem." Natsu replied with a matter-of-fact tone. He had just finished chomping down on the last slice of pizza from the first box and now he was moving to the second. Lucy doused her throat with a swig of coke before moving as well to help Natsu finish the second box of pizza.

"I heard you say that the first time, idiot." Lucy hissed, taking the slice and getting a bite. She looked at her partner pick up his already-on the-second helping. Sheesh. Where is all that food being stored?

"Well our problem is quite problematic." Chomp. Chew. Swallow.

"Meaning? Just say it straight." Chomp. Chew. Chew. Chomp.

"I just got off the phone from headquarters - well, mainly from Levy. She said our flight for Acalypha has been book for tomorrow night." Natsu leaned forward to grab his third helping whilst Lucy could only stare in shock. What is with this guy? Does he have a bottomless pit for a stomach? None at all. He's sitting there half naked with his abs proudly showing for the whole world to see. Lucy felt a light hue of red dusting her cheeks. Oh god. She is currently looking at her partner wolfing down pizza's. What was wrong with her.

"Yeah - but what's the problem." Lucy demanded, but Natsu gave a shocked of pretense look.

"Problem? What problem." The pissed look on Lucy's face caused the pinkette to burst out laughing.

"Sorry sorry. I swear, your face has the funniest look going on when you react like-"

**BONK**

"Ah yes. There was a problem." Natsu nodded thoughtfully while his hand massaged the freshly punch-pressed bum that was forming at the top of his head.

"So what's the real story, Salamander?"

"It seems our pursuers weren't really... well, pursuers." Lucy blinked in confusion. What does that even mean?

"So what are you trying to say? Just say the whole thing as it is." Lucy puffed. Why can't he just say it how it is? There's no point of beating around the bush of trying to confuse her even more. It's just downright pissing her off really. She watched as the pinkette looked at her before looking away. Almost hesitant to say anymore.

"Natsu. Just say the goddamn thing already." There was a loud sigh and Lucy watched as he slowly put his pizza down before looking squarely into her eyes.

"Our pursuers are professional killers. Real assassins. Like. us." Lucy placed her slice of pizza down and gripped the coke, pouring it into a glass before lifting it to take a drink. This didn't even sound like a problem at all. Nothing she couldn't handle.

"But they were hired from one of the leading companies in Magnolia. To chase after us. Or should I say, mainly you." Lucy choked on her drink. Placing her glass down and letting out a shaky laugh at Natsu before playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Pfft. Nice joke you got there, Salamander. I almost forgot how to laugh."

"I wouldn't really say it is a jobe but you can laugh all you want. Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia Corporation." There was moment of silence. Lucy could hear her heart pounding loudly away within her chest. Natsu stared in silence. Was that really the right thing to say?

"Are you telling me that-"

"Those pursuers were hired by your father." Natsu finished. But he was slightly confused of why Lucy was reacting the way she is right now. Was there something going on between her and her father? A dispute? Even looking at Lucy now becoming all silent defenseless must surely be a bad sign. Right?

"Y'know, I never really understood why you wanted to run away from-" A loud slam was sounded as Lucy placed the glass back on the glass table and had abruptly stood up.

"Lucy...?"

"You won't understand, Natsu. And I expect you not to try." Silence followed through again. Lucy sighed loudly before brushing any excess crumbs and pizza bits that might've fallen on her. Natsu watched diligently as the blonde girl let out an exasperated sigh.

"I'm sorry - I'm really tired right now. I'm gonna hit the hay first."

"No problem. Night Luce."

"Yeah. Night." The sound of the bedroom door closed and Natsu let out a shaky laugh. Closing his eyes and recalling the phone call from headquarters.

* * *

_"Yo."_

**_"Heya. This is Fairy Cleaning Services. We would like to know if there are any problems with your facility?"_**

_"Ant Trails."_

**_"Oh no. That is quite the problem. Sorry sir, do you have any idea that might've started this? Perhaps food?"_**

_"There were ants but I'm not too sure where they came from. We did leave some crumbs behind, though."_

**_"Alright. We'll send someone down to check up on that situation. The air-service will be launched tomorrow if you need a broader cleaning options. And there is something that our system must confirm with your request. In order to check whether you are the right person, please state the password of your online gaming stage that is listed in the password system that you've set up."_**

_"Princess and Dragon are in the tower, west from the kingdom."_

**_"Spot on! There is also another major cleaning facility that is available as well that can be responsible for ant trails. We will check. But before you go, the major cleaning facility is called Fill ya heart Corporation. Just in case you'd like to enquire with their services. Thank you for your support to Fairy Cleaning Services._**

_"Will do. Let me know if you need the name of the book."_

**_"Ah yes. The book has been found, don't worry. Thanks!"_**

* * *

Natsu stared aimlessly at the front. So his partner, Lucy Heartfilia, is the sole heiress to the Heartfilia corpoeration? His mind raced as many questions floated inside him mind.

Why would she run away? Why does she want to be an assassin in the first place? Why is she here?

A sudden thought entered his mind.

"Why is her father going to such desperate measures to get her back?" His voice murmured to no one in particular.

* * *

Lucy couldn't sleep. Her mind was racking in reasons to justify her father's actions of trying to bring her back. A deep sign escaped her lips. Why was he doing this? He never needed her ever since her mother died. He never once made time for her out of hsi busy schedule. Not even to at least make an effort to celebrate her birthday or a special event for their own family. But in a way, Lucy knew that this was her father that she was talking about. It was no use trying to understand the past.

And she was on a mission that had nearly everything to do with her father. With the most annoying partner to boot. Well...annoying? she couldn't really say that. Lucy suspected at times that the pink-haired ifiot must have twisted personalities. At some point, he becomes the most badass assassin that justified why he was so feared - but then, his personality does a completed one-eighty in a happy-go-lucky idiot that has a brain of a chicken.

No biggie.

She'll just do her job. Once this is mission is over, she can put the past behind her and walk towards the future. Well, that is hopefully the plan. Her brown eyes drooped slowly by the second. It was time to sleep. They will be leaving for Acalypha tomorrow night.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE...**

"Sir - you're daughter has joined FAIRY TAIL, with partner, Natsu Dragneel. And both of them are on a mission."

"Natsu Dragneel? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"His last mission ended with the death of last partner, Lisanna Strauss."

"Lisanna Strauss? Ah yes. The white-haired beauty that betrayed her partner."

"Betrayed? Sir - with all due respect, she died in the warehouse where Hargeons' branch had the drugs exchanged."

"Betrayed. That woman is still alive as we speak."

"Sir?! How can this be!?"

"Looks like you still have much to lean about how I plan out my routes, isn't that right-" The door creaked open and the mooth flow of light entered the dark room. A woman stepped inside the small-lit room.

-"**_Lisanna?_**"

* * *

**OOOOHHHH LISANNNNAAAAA**

**Has anyone figured out what the secret message is hidden in that phonecall? Who expected Lisanna to still be alive? How will things turn out? OOOHHH.**

**Chapter five is donnnnee!**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


	6. Chapter 6

**The release of the SIXTTTTHH CHAAAPPTTERRRRR**

**First of all, this is probably the longest chapter that I've done. Of course with a mix of adjustments here and there.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

* * *

Lucy blinked as she stood at the doorway that led into the lounge. The blonde had women up in the middle of the night to grab something to drink, and after stumbling upon the lounge, she could make out the manly figure that lay on the couch. And from past experience, lying on a hotel couch wasn't comfortable. Needless to say, she still felt bad about her outburst earlier that night. After all, just judging by how the pink-haired male had been treating her so far, it was clear to determine that he's a good guy.

Slowly, she paced forward and bent down towards the sleeping male that had turned on his side. Rambunctious as he was, Lucy was surprised in the slightest that he had packed away the food. Her brown orbs drifted back before reaching out and softly tugging the man awake.

"Natsu... Natsu..." She whispered, hoping that the male would wake up but he sighed loudly before continuing his sleep.

"Natsu you idiot." Lucy said, adding a bit more force to shake to boy up. In which he finally did, before giving her a once-over, thumbs up and turning his back to her. Also drifting to sleep once more.

"OI." And she ended up thwacking the boy on his shoulder. The pink haired agent grimaced in pain and turned around. Once his eyesight developed, he had a shocked look plastered on his face.

"What the fuck is-" Eyes zoned properly upon a pair of brown eyes.

"Luce-!" But the said girl quickly palmed his mouth.

"Why the heck are you sleeping here? You've got your own room" Lucy whispered, her eyes staring down on the boy. At this, she removed her hand from his mouth.

"I can't. If something were to happen similar to what occurred at your apartment, then they would have to go through me." Natsu whispered back, and he kept his gaze on her. Lucy broke it first but suddenly, she heard a chuckle,

"Besides... I don't want to hear you snoring away like a constipated pig-"

**THWACK**

"Alright fine. I just couldn't be bothered to get up and move. Happy now?" Lucy stared for a couple more seconds before sighing loudly.

"Great. Now I can't sleep." Lucy said, standing up straight and settling on the single couch. Natsu couldn't sleep either as he breathed deeply. In all honesty, he couldn't go back to his room because it made him uncomfortable of another woman who he still had no idea about, sleeping in the room right next to his. And just maybe, he was trying to get on Lucy's good side, he was taking his chances.

"Lisanna..." the blonde began carefully, "what was she like?" There was a moment of silence. Natsu stiffened. It had been a long time since anyone brought up that name. And even still, his heart throbbed from the guilt and pain after losing her.

"You don't have to-"

"She was my best friend. Bubbly. Out-going. Kind and one of those people that I truly cared about." Natsu interrupted. At this point, sleep was forgotten. He slowly slid to sit up, ran a hand through his bed hair and breathed sharply.

"I know that I should be over it. If only I was stronger, then this wouldn't have happened. That's what I kept telling myself." Natsu continued, folding his arms and legs on the couch. Lucy looked down.

"I'm sorry for all that has happened." The blonde said softly. She couldn't imaging the hurt that Natsu was going through and yet here she was, rubbing it in his face. She needed to at least make an effort on their partnership. It was going to be a long night. The blonde quickly stood and did a little stretch.

"Wanna go out?" Natsu turned his chocked face towards the blonde. Although it was midnight, the illuminating light from the moon glimmered through a nearby window.

"Really? But I haven't touched first base yet-!" A nearby object flew in the dark and smacked the pink-haired teen right on the face.

"I mean out on the streets." Lucy corrected herself, eyeing her partner daringly for another joke, "I'm sure you're on to live life on the fast lane. Let's go explore." Natsu's eyes darted to the time and whistled loudly.

"You? Wanna go explore at this time of the night? Have you finally lost your marbles?" Another object strucked his face.

"Hahaha. I'm joking. Let's go!"

* * *

The streets was still alive and buzzing. There were still market stalls open and fairy lights had lit up the pathways and sidewalks. Majority of the shops were still opened and lot of people were still hovering around. Lucy walked out of a clothing store wearing a much better attire that she had bought. Meanwhile, Natsu sat on a brick fountain just a few meters from where Lucy stepped out. He gave a dramatic sigh before standing up and dusting off his pants.

"Sheesh. You women really don't care whether a century has passed or my bones-"

"Quit it." Lucy retorted. They both walked around for a few minutes until a sound of a growling stomach was heard. The blonde snapped at the pinkette pointedly. In which the teen rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Even at a time like this?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures?"

They both scouted for an open stall and settled down at a nearby table.

"We're heading out to Acalypha tonight. Don't forget." Natsu reminded, looking around and eyeing out people that were walking passed.

"This is actually such a nice place." Lucy said, also looking around. Natsu eyes a nearby stall that was obviously dealing with fake jewellery. There was quite a handful of people surrounding the looking at the variety that was put on display. Suddenly, a certain object caught his eye and subconsciously, he expelled a sharp intake of breath.

"Natsu?" The man snapped out of his train of through and offered a smile to the blonde, but Lucy was not having none of it.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong?" Natsu looked down briefly before shaking his head and smiling back at her again.

"Quit worrying, Luigi. It's nothing." There was a brief exchange of unsure silence before their food came with the drinks they ordered. Lucy twirled the cold glass of orange juice before taking a sip. Natsu was the only one that ordered for the both of them. She wasn't very hungry, far from it actually, as she sat across, watching her partner consume the meal. After taking a few more bites and swallowing, he turned to her suddenly.

"So what made you want to join the organization?" Lucy perked up but quickly, she bowed her head and turned away.

"I just wanted to get away from how I lived." The blonde replied, "In all honesty, I was once saved by a member of the organization when I was once a kid, travelling by myself. So after that, I trained myself ridiculously to the point of almost dying - because I wanted to pursue on being just like the person that saved me." Natsu nodded knowingly and taking a couple more bites.

"You know Luigi-"

"It's Lucy, dumb-ass."

"Right. Lucy. You're not as bad as I thought." He spoke between chews. "I thought you were a poser, standing outside at the doors. But after dealing with those bastards that ransacked your apartment, I'm starting to think that I was an idiot of judging too quickly." He swallowed and took a gulp of his drink.

"Yeah. Don't get too comfortable. Let's just get this mission over with-" Lucy's eyes zoned completely on a group that just passed the stall and her sentence was cut short. Her lips parted in silent horror as her mind reeled in memories of the people she was looking at. Natsu, having taken notice of this sudden change turned his head to look but the blonde had quickly grabbed his head and brought both of their heads together towards the table. From a passing civilian, it would look like they were just another couple having a good kiss.

"Shit." Lucy swore, her brown eyes never leaving the group.

"What's going on?" Natsu whispered. The hunger in his stomach had completely dissipated but the urge to look was _so_ tempting.

"Those bastards - keep your head down and don't draw any attention." Lucy whispered back.

"What's happening?" Natsu whispered loudly. The muscles in his head was screaming to look. Lucy gritted her teeth.

"When I ran away from home, my father hired Phantom Lord to abduct me. Judging by their stature, it seems leader, Jose, hasn't expelled the contract with my father." Lucy replied,

"What makes you say that?"

"This is the first time I've seen them in Magnolia. And just after witnessing their encounter with one of the stalls, I saw them holding my picture and exchanging questions." Lucy said. As soon as the men at the stall moved at a far distance away, she stood from the table and grabbed Natsu by the collar.

"Let's make a break for headquarters."

* * *

The two barely made it back to Natsu's room until they spotted five men dressed in black suits surrounding the premises. Indeed, Natsu quickly understood the situation and tugged the blonde behind the building, in which Lucy submitted to the pinkette leading. After walking for a few minutes in the building's alleyway, Natsu stopped abruptly.

"I saw something." Natsu spoke lowly, even Lucy had trouble hearing because of the low tone.

"What was it?" Lucy saw him hesitate before he sighed. A clear indication that he was troubled.

"It's - no. It's nothing. It could be just some hallucination." Natsu clenched his fists. It may be just him imagining things. Anyways, even if it was - no, Lisanna is dead. There's no way that she could be up and running around with a potential enemy long after she died.

"Natsu?" The said boy couldn't speak. But the thought of the white haired girl made his heart beat fast. Pushing Lucy aside, he ran back.

"Natsu-!"

"I saw Lisanna!" And the loud pounding of footsteps slowly bounced away softly into the night. Lucy didn't know whether to wait or keep walking.

_No. I'll keep walking. The mission comes first._

With that, she made her way back to the Fairy Tail headquarters without sparing a single thought over her pink-haired partner, although a sudden stab to her heart was something she could't ignore.

* * *

"So that's what happened?" Levy asked, tilting her head and placing the cup of mocha on the coffee table. Lucy had arrived in the early peak hours back to the headquarters and ever since that exchange with Natsu, there hadn't been any contact.

"I think it's better if I do this on my own. Secretly that is. I don't want to be paired with someone that is consumed by feelings." The blonde spoke, sighing loudly and looking up to the ceiling. Suddenly, the doors opened and two figures walked in.

"Ah! Erza! Gray!" Levy exclaimed happily, the two said figures smiled and nodded in acknowledgement before sitting respectively in the empty chairs in the room. Lucy turned a light shade of pink before nodding as well.

"Lucy? Where's that dumb-ass? I thought he'll be with you." Gray spoke, settling down on the chair closest to the blonde and facing her fully.

"He... got distracted by something." Lucy laughed sheepishly, _or rather... someone._

"Oh! Lucy - this is Erza Scarlet. One of our top female assassins in the organization. She's seriously awesome." Lucy nodded and bowed to the red-haired woman. No doubt, this person name 'Erza' was a very beautiful woman indeed. In fact, she could just be mistaken for a model!

"Erza, this is Lucy Heartfilia. My best friend and she's currently in a mission. Partnered with Natsu, the idiot of all things." The red-haired agent looked at Lucy before giving a warm smile. Gray watched the two share a smile before closing his eyes and smiling to himself. Erza extended a hand towards Lucy, in white the blonde took with a grateful yet gentle shake,

"I hope that fool isn't becoming a nuisance." Lucy shook her head with a shy smile,

"Unfortunately, that's a tad bit too late to say that." The four occupants then laughed with smiled until the door bursted open. A safeguard held a folder and ran directly towards the four agents that were settled at the table. His breathing sounded quick and desperate.

"We've got a problem!" Levy immediately retrieved the folder from the safeguard and flicked through the papers whilst Gray and Lucy helped the man to a nearby chair. Erza had already started to question the situation with Levy.

"What happened?" Gray asked, grabbing a nearby book of a sort and fanning the tired guy.

"Salamander was brought in earlier with fatal wounds. Apparently, he also obtained a broken arm and was found just a few blocks away from headquarters." The news sent Lucy on her feet and running towards the medical sector of the base.

But it couldn't be.

The blonde knew that Natsu was one of the best fighters, because of his skill and talent. He wouldn't be this careless, right? This couldn't be right. It didn't make sense. Was it something that would distract Natsu? Was it when he saw something...or rather, someone?

As the blonde bursted into the medical room that displayed his name, her breath hitched. There he was. Lying on the bed with the medical monitor beeping almost loudly in the room. Makarov was standing at the edge of the bed on a stool with his hands clasped behind his back and a stern were others in the room that Lucy had not seen before. He was wrapped in bandages and although his wounds didn't seem as fatal as she imagined, it was still a shock that Natsu would receive a treatment like this so easily.

His head had turned away from the door after her entrance. Possible in shame? Lucy didn't know. But there's one thing that she had an idea of why he must've acted like how he is now.

"I saw her." Oh. It was Natsu speaking. His voice sounded croaked. Strained in a weird way. Makarov had breathed loudly before folding his hands in front of his chest.

"Who did you see, boy?" There was a hesitant void. The rest of the members were silent. The silence was killing Lucy.

There was a brief second.

"I saw Lisanna."

* * *

**As my friends would say... "OH SHNAP." XD what do you think happened? Why is Lisanna still alive? or better yet, HOW?**

**That's the sixth chapter done! Whooppp**

**Please review!**

**Much much love.**

**B7K**


	7. Chapter 7

**oh yeah - SEVENTH CHAAAPPTTERRRRR IN GUYYSSSS**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

**I KNOW I KNOW I SAID I WILL UPDATE EVERY SATURDAYS BUT HOLY SHIT, I WAS NOT EXPECTING THE WIFI DURING MY STAY TO PLAY TF UP. IT WAS NOT FUNNY AND I WAS NOT ABOUT TO TYPE A WHOLE CHAPTER ON MY PHONE. YOU GUYS. I AM SO SORRY. **

**I'm in the middle of my own personal problems. I'm having a hard time at work, literally on the edge of getting fired because of one fuck up and my school fees are kicking my ass with a solid loan of ten grand. Overall, I'm not in the perfect condition and I hate myself. I just can't deal with this anymore. I'm sorry if this is depressing and shit. I'm just so mad that I could've changed it all with just a simple message. Fuck.**

**I've decided to get my shit together today and at least make my lack of appearance up with my other stories by having a fuggen long ass, bitch ass chapter. This is three thousand words long! Hope yall enjoy it, you ungrateful fucks. I'm kidding.**

**I love you. Please don't hate me.**

**Im sorry.**

**Thank you to the guest: Nobody for continuously pointing out the spelling errors. I'm actually quite intrigued because I've typed this on Word and no problem seems to pop up at all. Interesting. I'll work hard Nobody-chan! Thank you very much!~**

* * *

Lucy couldn't bear it all.

Sure she sympathizes a bit with the whole Fairy Tail members when it comes to the memories of their sweet-heart white-haired sister and friend, Lisanna Strauss, but that still didn't give Natsu the right to do what he did and nearly have himself killed over someone that was probably already dead. And as she stood there, she felt her legs already moving to Natsu's side. The room was quiet after Natsu uttered Lisanna's name in the midst of all the members and the master. Her heart was throbbing like crazy. Was it adrenaline? Excitement? Anger? She didn't know. But there was something burning with feelings to be released.

"Luce? I'm glad you're here! I was just telling everyone-" Natsu's eyes lit up at the sight of the blonde agent. Surely she could also contribute to the serious of events that occurred.

"Our partnership is over." The silence in the room was deafening. Natsu looked up to stare at Lucy, who had hung her head low.

"Whatcha talking about?" Was she serious? Natsu watched in utter belief as the blonde slowly lifted her head. His heart throbbed painfully as she looked at him with eyes empty of emotions. Makarov felt the need to make the current situation private, therefore, clearing his throat,

"I'd like to speak in private to you two," Makarov said loudly, as he eyed the rest of the occupants standing in the room in which they nodded and left. The door closed briskly behind them all.

Natsu looked at both Makarov and Lucy. Wait. They don't believe him, did they? Almost instantly, his anger flared and he pointed an accusing finger at Makarov,

"You don't even believe me, gramps! What the hell!" Lucy looked at her so-called 'partner' with pity. If she thought he was crazy when he ditched her like that, then this just proves it. The short man breathed slowly before staring sternly at the pink-haired teen,

"Natsu, it's not that I don't believe-"

"It is, isn't it? That's why you chased everyone out so that you can slouch me with these pathetic talk and make me look like a fool."

"Natsu. That's not the point. What I'm trying to convey is-"

"That I'm going crazy? That all I saw is just my imagination? That I'm still dreaming?"

"No boy. Listen to me, that doesn't matter-" Natsu felt his heart throbbing painfully,

"It doesn't matter? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT LISANNA DIDN'T MATTER-"

**SLAP**

There was a stifling of agonizing silence as the only sound heard in the room was the echo of skin. Realization dawned on Natsu as he was drawn back to reality when he turned his head back to face his partner, Lucy and Makarov. Lucy's hand hung limply mid-air and with a slight red hue coloring on her left palm. The stinging feeling reeled within Natsu's cheek as he slowly reached up and gently cupped his right cheek. After looking back at the blonde, he felt as if his heart was going to break from the sight before him. Lucy was crying. Tears were flowing and by the looks of things, she was doing a miserable job at keeping them down.

"Lucy..." the name rolled out of Natsu's mouth before he realized.

"I'm sorry that I'm not like Lisanna. I'm sorry that you were dumped with me, someone who has zero experience in the entire agency. I'm sorry that you had to go through all of that," the blonde spoke, and with each word - her voice shook, "I'm sorry that you saw something that made you like this and I'm sorry for thinking that we finally can be a team and put our differences aside." Lucy took a small step towards the pinkette and gently caressed the cheek that she had just struck,

"But most importantly Natsu, I'm sorry for believing in you." And swiftly, she turned on her heel and stepped out. She was done. She had enough of this entire bullshit that had been going on with Natsu. Lucy sucked a deep breath as she left the medical department of the agency and grabbed whatever was left that was hers and made her way towards the front door of the agency.

Makarov stared at the pinkette who stared aimlessly at the door in which had closed over fifteen minutes ago. Eyes waiting in hope as if the blonde would burst in and laugh at the both of them for believing her joke. Unfortunately, Makarov knew that Natsu was having a hard time taking in everything that had just happened over the course in just 24 hours since contact. Deciding it was enough, he pulled a chair to Natsu's side and placed a hand on the boys' shoulder,

"Natsu, listen to what I have to say." Surprisingly, Natsu had turned to face the master. What did he do? He didn't understand why everything felt like the world was going to swallow him up and leave him alone.

"Gramps..." The old man took a deep breath before clasping his hands behind his back.

"If you hadn't realized yet, we all are affected by what you had just reported. Saying this had brought things back that had been buried for too long and now, so many feelings have become undone." Makarov stopped to allow the information to sink into Natsu's head,

"I still don't understand gramps. I don't understand what I did to cause Lucy to become so upset." Natsu stared down in front of him. At his hands. The sting in his cheek had dimmed down but the impact had left him breathless. Pained emotionally.

"Natsu, whilst you were thinking about Lisanna. Whilst you were chasing her. Whilst all you could think about was reaching towards someone, you forgot Lucy in a heartbeat. You forgot your partner. You forgot someone who was alive just to chase someone who is assumed gone. You chased after the past and forgot the present." Makarov closed his eyes before looking at the door, jumping towards the floor,

"Natsu-boy, try and put yourself in Lucy's shoes. She sees someone that she thought was dead. In a heartbeat, she leaves you. But in less than twenty four hours, she has been brought in nearly half dead. You're worried sick but all she could talk about was a dead person." Makarov turned his head to see Natsu. The pinkette had a blank faced expression. He clenched the white sheets almost in anger of himself.

"Tell me something, Natsu," Makarov drawled, "How would your heart take it?" And without hearing a response, the old man turned and walked out of the room.

The silence was deafening. Natsu stared down at his hands in pure anger at everyone around him. But most especially, at himself. His mind raced over the events that had occurred just a while ago. The thought hadn't really strucked him. His heart throbbed painfully as he remembered seeing Lucy hurt after she had stepped in his room.

He was an idiot. That's for sure. But somehow, he still couldn't pass out the fact that he really did see Lisanna. It couldn't have been his mind playing on him. He saw her with his two eyes. He turned his head to glance at the clock that laid on the drawers. It read 7:24am. Thinking that maybe he can reconcile with Lucy would take a hell out of him.

_Better make things right with Luce!_

* * *

Lucy zipped her small bag shut. She had about four hours until her departure to Acalypha for her sole mission and based on the event that had took place, it made Lucy feel a bit down. She stared down at the black bag, her brown orbs glazed aimlessly as her mind wandered. Just as quickly as she daydreamed, the blonde snapped out of her reverie before walking toward the hotel window where she currently resided. Since her apartment had been ransacked, Lucy didn't dare to go back for fear of her safety - and she didn't want to burden any one else in the agency, especially Levy.

So she had mustered out some money and searched for a hotel to stay for a few hours before she was scheduled to leave.

**Knock Knock Knock**

Lucy straightened out her back and snapped her head towards the direction of her hotel room door. Could it be a mistake? No one knows that she was here besides Levy. Her brown orbs hardened in the doors' direction. Levy wouldn't dare to knock. She would ring in advance or call her name from the door.

Slowly but surely, Lucy moved silently to the door. On the way, she grabbed two kitchen knives, hid one in her clothes and grasped firmly on the second. Perhaps it was room service? Not possible.

It was silent. Too silent, Lucy guessed. The blonde reached the door and touched the cold metal doorknob, gripping it tightly and with her other hand, prepared to defend or attack if necessary. Sucking in a deep breath, Lucy eyed beyond the door and counted mentally in her head.

_Three_

_Two_

_One._

Lucy ripped the door open and was instantly surprised by the person who stood before her. Quickly, the blonde discreetly hid the knife that she had been holding behind her back and offered the stranger a forced smile. The person before her seemed flushed and nervous.

Lucy let out a sheepish laugh before leaning against the door frame.

"Hi, how can I help you?" The person before her seemed nervous to talk. In Lucy's eyes, the girl was the timid and shy type. The girl before her shifted her legs nervously before giving Lucy an apologetic look,

"I'm sorry. I knocked on the wrong door." Lucy blinked. Well, in a way, that was kinda hard to believe but the blonde felt like it was definitely a genuine reason. Quickly, Lucy waved her left palm,

"That's okay. I hope you found what you were looking for."

"Yes. I certainly have." And with that, the girl bowed respectfully before walking away. Lucy stood there, her eyes fixated on the figure that disappeared slowly. Still standing at the door frame, she tucked the second knife into her jeans. Lucy folded her arms and continued to stare into nothingness. Thoughts ran through Lucy's head at that point. There was something that was strikingly familiar about that girl. Snapping back into reality, Lucy shrugged her shoulders and turned to close the door, not noticing a pair of blue eyes that stared her way.

_Weird._

* * *

Natsu searched the Magnolia Airport for his partner. He went to see Makarov earlier, got his shit together and thought that he had really been stupid for acting the way that he did. Although he wanted to believe that Lisanna was still alive, it still caused damage on not only to the agency, but to Lucy as well. The pinkette shoved his hands into his pockets and stood sourly at the departure area. Damn. He sure was hungry.

"Natsu?" The said boy whipped his head behind and saw the person he was looking for.

"Lucy! Oh thank Mavis, I waited all-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" The blonde hissed with anger evident on her face. Natsu stood, although slightly surprised by her attitude to him. But then again, he had been such a dumb-ass so he figured it probably made sense anyway.

"Uh... I'm coming with you?" The blonde walked directly up to him and pointed an accusing finger at Natsu,

"No. You. Are. Not." Lucy emphasized each word with a prod of her finger on Natsu's chest. The said boy looked down onto the girl before him before grabbing her hand and gently pushing it down,

"I'm really sorry Luce. I mean it. I know that the way I acted before was... stupid." Natsu paused, really. He just wanted to get this over with so he had better sort this shit out with Lucy otherwise it might damage their friendship,

"And I know we haven't gotten on the right foot." The blonde before stood still. As if unaffected by him or anything that he said. Natsu sucked a deep breath, sent a prayer to Mavis before putting his hand in front of him, as a meeting gesture. Clearing his throat, the pinkette forced the brightest smile that he could ever produce. Regardless if it tightened his cheek muscles more than his underwear.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, your partner."

There was a long period of silence. Lucy had stared at him with approving eyes. Natsu felt like his hand was going to fall off due to it waiting for a smaller companion to shake on their meeting. He looked unexpectedly at Lucy, whom looked like she didn't give a damn. And she really didn't. Lucy reached forward and quickly slapped his hand,

"Sorry 'partner', but I don't deal with this kind of bullshit."And with that said, Lucy walked towards Natsu, in which to walk around him and stand in line. The crowed moved around them but Lucy didn't even bother to turn and glance at her so-called partner, who hung his head low. As she passed Natsu, Lucy felt a large hand grip her wrist tightly, locked in hold, as she traced it back to the arm of her partner,

"Get your hands off me." Lucy snarled, trying to shake Natsu's grip off her but the boy held on. His face was firmly pressed with brows knitted. Some people in the airport had stopped to look at the commotion, others had passed by with a glance,

"No."

"Natsu, it's not funny." Lucy pulled again, this time, using her other hand to push his large hand off. She glared at him.

"Let go or I'll rip it off." There was a brief exchange, but by the looks of it, he wasn't going anywhere. Lucy relaxed her wrist and took a step back for stability. Taking her trapped hand, she quickly rotated her wrist towards Natsu's thumb, pulled it from its vice grip and grabbed it. This caught Natsu in surprise but Lucy wasn't done. Lucy used her free hand to grab the back of Natsu's neck, firmly cupped the top where the junction of his neck met his head, and with all the energy mustered she could muster in her leg, she curled her leg back and aimed it at her partners' chest. Natsu's eyes widened as he figured at last that she was serious.

Unfortunately, it was too late for him to realize her scheme before his chest met her leg. His body stilled in shock as her leg pushed his breath out of him. Lucy released him and stood as she watched him drop to his knees and hold the area where her leg attacked. This time, there was a load of people watching out of pure interest.

Lucy stared down at the boy before her and knelt on one leg down to his level, one hand grabbed a fistful of pink hair and brought his head close to hers,

"Don't ever touch me again." And she got up, dusted off imaginary dust and walked on. Natsu stared at her back. This was too much. He had fought Gramps to put him on the same flight as Lucy, fought Levy to give Lucy's details to him, and of course, fought the she-devil Mira and her red-haired Erza to let him go to Lucy unscathed. It was a battle to death with these agents. Snapping back, Natsu forced his body to move on its own, and with all his will, pushed his legs to move.

Lucy wasn't too far when she heard the thumping of foot steps behind her. Turning slowly around, she saw Natsu running towards her. Her heart skipped a beat. Her body froze up. Her mind turned to mush. What is that idiot-

Two large arms wrapped themselves around her and squeezed gently. Lucy eyes were wide with shock. She felt him breath a relaxing sigh.

"You stubborn, thick-headed violent pain in the ass weirdo." Natsu breathed with a light chuckle. The blonde glared at him through the corner of her eyes.

"Me? Well I've got some news for you buddy. You're a piece of sh-" Her anger flared.

"I'm sorry Lucy. For everything." The blonde froze up. Natsu looked her from the corner of his eyes and saw tears welling up. Slowly, she brought her hands up to grip the back of his shirt and dug her face into his chest.

"You bastard." Natsu chuckled lightly, well, at least she didn't full roundhouse kick him when she had the chance. Because judging by the way she kneed him, well shit. The blonde is deadlier than she looks.

"I'm serious, Luce. I never realized how stupid that was. Of me. To just, leave my partner in crime. I'm really sorry." Lucy muffled her response, it was really hard to still be mad at him. Although her heart tugged stubbornly, she tried in vain to push down her hopes,

"I hope that you will forgive me. I still want to be your partner." Natsu fought the growing feeling in his chest. Damn. He just met her like in three days and already, his heart was soaring into the clouds. Lucy slowly pushed herself out of Natsu's arms and looked at Natsu with a look that said she had given up.

"Luce, I'm sor-" the blonde put a hand before her. A shaking gesture. And she slowly looked up at the pinkette with a dazzling smile,

"Partner?" Natsu grinned. Stepping forward, he clasped her small hand and shook it gently.

"Partner."

"Paging passengers, Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel, your aircraft is due for departure. Please go to your gate. All passengers on this aircraft are waiting for you."

"Let's go," Natsu yelled, grabbing the blonde and dragging her over. Before turning back and giving her a smile, "Luce."

* * *

**I wonder who that girl was?**

**And thats it. Trust me, I've got my story sussed but I just either couldn't find the time, or I'm just deadbeat tired from life. I think I'll just chuck you guys a sneakpeek of my life: ****I've got ten siblings. So there's 11 of us. I'm the second eldest. So juggling my younger siblings, with social life, with university, with sports and with work is such a pain. I hope ****ya'll are living the smaller-than-four-siblings life. Coz I envy you, fuckers.**

**Anywho, I shall continue to stay with this story until the end. I'm trying to aim for less than 30 because more would be too boring. Please review as well.**

**Churr I love yalll...**

**B7K**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow - we are already in the eighth chapter.**

**Just a heads up, I'm planning to finish this story somewhat in between 10 - 20 chapters. I'm not planning for it to extend but if the storyline goes further than that, then we will DO ITTTTTTTT**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

Their aircraft touched slowly onto the runway and the engine pulled the breaks onto the large flying body. Holding down his hand, Lucy smiled warmly at her pink-haired partner who was trying ever so hard to contain his dinner inside his stomach.

"We're here, Natsu." The blonde said softly, watching as he tried to spark a bright smile but the sudden movement of the aircraft clamped his mouth shut. Seeing this happening before him brought a playful look to the blonde's face.

"I had no idea that you had motion sickness." There was a groan and heavy breathing coming from beside her.

"No one knows. Take it to your grave."

"And let you roam free without the hard knock life? Never."

As they shuffled out of the aircraft, Lucy tugged her partner by the collar as he embarrassingly kissed the ground as soon as walking out of the arrival area. After a good conversation about each other's past, a few sleeps here and there and sharing a couple of jokes now and then, needless to say, Lucy felt that they had finally come into a mutual understanding with each other. Especially with their current mission.

"What's so great about Acalypha anyway? I understand that it's so posh and for the expensive." Natsu grumbled under his breath as he finally located his small bag on the conveyor belt whilst the blonde stood beside him, flicking through a device that Levy had given to her.

"This place is also known for a small town down south called Love and Lucky. This is like... the place where singles from around the world gathers for a luck at love. Pretty much." The blonde replied while her partner reach over and grabbed his bag with one swift motion. Nodding that they had all they needed, they proceeded for the exit.

"Any news from headquarters?" Lucy's fingers held the recent apps icon and swiftly moved it all to one side with one sweep of her finger. Her brown eyes skimmed the screen quickly before humming a yes to her partner.

"What did they say?"

"From Erza: tell Natsu he will be having a quick appointment after the mission with me." Both agents felt a shiver after Lucy read that email out. Why she shivered? She didn't know but the thought sent goosebumps down her skin. If anything, her training had taught her that it's always the quiet and pretty-looking ones the best to look out for.

"Dammit. I was hoping she'd forget." The pinkette said, as they both exited the entire airport and heading towards the taxi area. Finding a taxi, he quickly waved it down and stepped to take hold of Lucy's bag, watching surprisingly as she had willingly let go when Natsu gripped onto it. For a deadly blonde, she sure was trusty with him. After assisting with the driver of taxi with their bags, Natsu claimed that they would carry it with them in the car rather than placing it in the truck. Nevertheless, the driver nodded understandingly.

"Good evening, sir and ma'am, where is your destination?" The driver adjusted his rear view mirror to view the two agents in his car. Without looking up, Lucy said the name of the hotel while Natsu looked at the large airport. Taking into account of how vast it was.

"Excellent choice madam." The driver said with a smile before driving onto the road, crossing lanes until it led to the exit of the parking lot.

Lucy placed the device away into her bag before propping an elbow on the handle. Looking outside and gazing at the night lights of the area. It had been such a long time since she last visited Acalypha, gazing lovingly at how much it had changed since she last stayed there.

"Is this your first time in Acalypha?" The voice broke her from her thoughts and she glanced to the mirror. Taking note of the cheerful eyes that glimmered happily at them. Opening her mouth to response, it was only cut off by a sudden hand that grasped hers on the backseat.

"Yes - we're currently travelling on a honeymoon. You know. Newly weds stuff." Her eyes snapped at the pinkette who only stared back at her. Encouraging eyes telling her to follow his story. Their hands entwined sent a shiver up her spine. What was Natsu thinking? Her stomach churned at the sudden realization of how their fingers laced unconsciously.

"Is that so? I'm glad to hear that. Acalypha has one of the best places to offer when it comes to honeymoons. Especially because this place is well known for so many things." A sudden caress on her hand sent the blonde looking at her partner. His jaw was set and his mouth formed a thin line. Was he angry? Maybe because of the turn of events? Feeling silly, she attempted to wiggle her fingers out of his grip but it tightened.

"Is there any specific reasons why this place is called the best? I'm just asking since I've heard so many stories." The driver peeked a look at the two agents that sat in the backseat. Natsu looked towards the driving wheel and took note of the driver having one hand on the wheel.

"I thought you've read them all." The driver said with a light chuckle. Suddenly, Lucy felt Natsu press his index finger into her hand. A few presses until she realized that he was sending a code.

"Oh ~ I wanted to get the best places from a local. You are well acquainted than a few websites, after all." There was a brief exchange of silence until Natsu pressed into Lucy's hand again.

"Of course! This place is well known for it's most famous reasons of a town up north called Love and Lucky. It's where couples gather for a chance at love of course." After one more press onto Lucy's hand, the blonde flailed and smacked the pink-haired agent with her bag.

"Oh darling, I'm so excited that I'm feeling hungry. Can we please stop and get something to eat?" Natsu blinked and was about to retort until her nails dug into his skin whilst batting her eyelashes temptingly at him. Was her eyes always that big?

"W-Well I guess it can't be helped, sweetie." He leaned over and kissed her cheek lovingly. The blonde felt a hue of red dusting her cheeks at the sudden contact. What the hell was Natsu doing?!

"Driver, I'm sorry for the request but my lady is quite famished. We will take it from here." The car pulled over to the side of the curb and briskly, the two stepped out of the car with their bags. Pulling the blonde to his side with a tight grip on her waist, he offered a smile to the driver.

"That's okay sir. Ma'am." The driver bowed lowly before offering a curt nod.

"Thank you and have a good night." He eyed the two warily, eyes locking with the pink-haired male before mucking up a smirk and getting back in the car. After the taxi had driven away, Lucy stomped on his foot and elbowed him brutally in the stomach - releasing his grip around her and leaning forward as the pain circled his abdomen.

"Ow - fuck."

"What was that?" The blonde hissed, memories of their awkward exchange from the hands thing to the kiss in the taxi. The thought sending a light blush and heat on her face.

"The driver was a pursuer. They know we're here. Contact headquarters and switch our hotel." The blonde nodded slowly, opening her bag and grabbing the device from her bag. After typing in some codes that Natsu didn't understand, she switched a few swipes onto the screen before turning the device off and facing him.

"What made you think like that?"

"You were talking about a small town down south called Love and Lucky when we were in the baggage claim area."

"Yeah. And?" His eyes darted to face her face. Somewhat mixed with confusion and interest.

"For a local, it shouldn't be slip of the tongue to answer a simple question. And yet his response was that the town was up north."

* * *

They had managed to find a hotel in the most furthermost area from their original accommodation. After checking in, the two had made enough progress with finally settling down into their own respective beds and unloading their bag along with the equipment that had been stored in small cubes, courtesy of Levy. For the rest of the night, they quietly spent it uploading reports and pictures of anything that deemed suspicious in the city.

"I'm done." Lucy let out an exasperated yawn, glancing lazily to the clock that read it was just after two in the morning.

"Get some rest. I've got a few things to do." The pinkette replied, eyes never straying from his laptop.

The blonde stared at him before heading to the bathroom for a shower. After locking the door, the male let out a bunch of air that he didn't realize, he was holding. He swore to himself. Just at that moment when they held hands in the car, his heart throbbed painfully and he was suddenly aware of her. It took a few minutes for him to realize that he had spent probably the next fifteen minutes thinking about his blonde partner.

"No no..." the pinkette muttered to himself angrily, "Lucy is just your partner. Only a partner. Mission. Partner. Mission." He kept repeating in his head like a mantra that wasn't working wonders. He didn't know how long he had been muttering to himself until the bathroom door opened and the scent of coconut and strawberries overwhelmed him like a wave of sweetness.

"Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot." Lucy called out, using her towel to dry her damp hair. After her warm shower, the blonde took a look at her partner who just stared at his screen. Needless to say, it almost scared her of how dazed he looked. As if he was just a mindless zombie.

"I-I'm fine. Just thinking." The pinkette replied. Looking back at his screen and typing a few things down. Oh god. She even caught him like that. A blush crept up to his cheeks and his face suddenly felt warm. Even whilst looking down, he could see the blonde draping her towel onto a chair and falling tiredly on her bed. He immediately took note of how voluptuous his partner's body was. Especially the large shirt that rode up, exposing her short grey bottoms and a view of her flawless skin.

_NO. IT IS NOT VOLUPTUOUS. BAD NATSU. BADDD!_

"Get some sleep, Natsu." He blinked as she locked her eyes onto him. Her mouth was pulled into a tight line as she moved to the edge of her bed to face him fully, folding her legs.

"I'd much be relaxed if you sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow and I don't want my partner to drop in the middle of the day." A smug smile broke out on his face and Lucy cringed at the sight as the male closed his laptop abruptly and crawled to the edge of his bed. Their leg knocked slightly at his movements as he sat with one leg propped up on the bed and the other hung down over the edge.

"Say that again."

"Say what?"

"The last thing you just said." A blonde eyebrow raised.

"Why?"

"Just say it!" The blonde rolled her eyes before looking at him annoyed. Finally understanding why he reacted the way he did. Looking back at him, his face held some sort of hope, sparkling in his olive green eyes. With a sigh, she drawled her words slowly.

"I don't want my partner to drop in the middle of the day." This earned a chuckle and the blonde swiftly threw a pillow at the smug smile that apparently stretched a bit to widely for her taste. It was beyond creepy of how Natsu's face could defy the laws of human facial capabilities.

"Heh. You called me your partner."

"Shut it, Natsu."

* * *

"How could you be so reckless! It was going so well too!" A voice bellowed and a crashing sound was heard in the lounge.

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid mistake. Please. Give me one more chance."

"A stupid mistake huh..."

"Yes sir."

"... Lisanna, pass my gun."

"-No - wait! Please! I'll do anything. I'm begging you. Please spa-"

**BANG**

Silence ensued the room and the man turned to face the white-haired girl as she watched the entire event unfold before her eyes. Her blue-orbs sparkling under the light as blood from a wounded civilian pooled towards her feet. She took a careful step back just before the crimson liquid stained her shoes.

"There must be a reason why he hesitated to shoot them." The girl spoke, eyeing the dead man on the floor with lifeless eyes widened, yet at the corner, tears had sprung to the surface, rolling slowly down his face.

"Send for the men to get this body out. Macao was of no use to me. Just as his son, Romeo." Another gunshot was sounded.

* * *

**Whooooaaaa the driver was Macao?! Why? How? Why is Romeo included?**

**So many questions.**

**Keep up with the latest release ya'll.**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ninth chapter.**

**Wow - looks like miracles do really happen. I'm already in the ninth chapter. It's shocking lmao.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their respective owner(s)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

The light tickled Natsu awake at the crack of the morning. His eyes blurred his vision but the sunlight that had somehow, snuck through the curtains shone directly into his face, waking the agent briefly. His head cracked to the left as he let out a tired yawn before turning to lie on his side. His view was filled with blonde, facing towards him with her eyes shut close. With a silent smile to himself, he turned away and willed for sleep to take over once more.

Early that morning, he heard her rise from bed and shuffling around to obtain her bag. Pulling her laptop and typing in a few things. As his mind drifted back to sleep, he had heard her utter a single sentence before his mind quickly shut down. Sleep finally embracing him in it's sweet warmth.

"...hasn't caught on."

* * *

There was an update that was sent late that morning to Lucy's device. After the morning shower, a quick breakfast down the road from their hotel, the two agents made their way respectively around the blocks. Taking note of the layout and applying this information mentally in their heads. Lucy retrieved a simple attire for the day - just a short white skirt and a cropped tee. However, Natsu knew better that all sorts of devices were hidden underneath all that clothing. For the day, he dressed casual too. Black shorts and a tee, not forgetting his sunnies to complete the look.

"What?" He asked, feeling a pair of brown eyes scanning him questionably.

"Did you have to include a fake scar here and there?" The boy turned his neck casually to look at the 'scar' his partner was talking about. In front of the mirrored reflection at a nearby stall, he smiled pleasantly at the outcome.

"It makes me look badass." The agent replied. Checking himself out once more. Lucy rolled her eyes before trudging forward. Mind replaying the message that Levy had sent. A video message of the sorts. Just a bunch of words appearing on the screen actually, Lucy recalled.

**Salamander. Celestial. **

**There has been a sudden report that had been recieved by the agency. In Acalypha, there's a worn down warehouse that is around the wharf. The next drug association would be held there. I'll send the location after this. Apparently, the mastermind behind these traffic associations will be there in three days. During the meantime, keep updating the agency if there are any suspicions. We also found out that there is also an inside spy within the agency. My system has shown traffic delivering classified information about this information and transferring it to another outside source. **

**I'll do my best to uncover the culprit. Until then, three days till now, please be at the warehouse to stop all operations. This includes the people who have attacked our agents on their mission.**

**Good luck you two**

**Bookworm.**

* * *

"Definitely did not see that coming." Natsu suddenly spoke, snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. They turned around a corner of the block and began a short walk towards the wharf to check out things. Lucy looked around cautiously before turning her eyes to the pinkette who didn't seem faze one bit by his surroundings, regardless of being in Acalypha for the first time. Or that's what he said.

"See what?"

"An inside spy. Someone from our own organization being a double spy." The male replied, shoving his hands into his pockets and walking towards the road that had the pedestrian crossing,

"It happens. Not every agency is perfect." The blonde replied, following close behind him. After crossing over to the wharf side, the male stopped abruptly and turned quickly to her. She blinked in confusion as his eyes locked on hers. Almost accusingly. Her heart skipped a beat.

"What?" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What makes you say that? You're not a double-spy, are you?" Lucy felt her mouth slightly drop at the accusation. Pushing past him, she flicked her hair as they neared the docks. Hearing him following quickly behind.

"Don't be stupid."

* * *

After checking out the docks and heading back to the main town center for lunch, the two clasped hands to make their character blend with the crowd. Before leaving the docks, the two briefly discussed of blending with the local people as if being a couple - to make their situation easier. With rigid hands and red cheeks, Lucy bit the insides of her mouth as they roamed the town to look for a place to settle and eat.

"Don't tell me you're nervous..." A taunting voice came from the man beside her and she snapped her eyes up to glare at his mocking olive green orbs. How dare he make a fool of her in public. It was embarrassing to be seen walking around with a man. It just totally felt so foreign.

"Shut up or I'll kick you." Her hands gripped his biceps tightly, as a warning to his jokes. This was interpreted the wrong way as the male chuckled at the sudden skin contact.

"Eager are we?" Her nails suddenly dug into his skin, pressing small moons of incision into his flesh. Just then, a couple passed them and offered a bright smile at the two agents. Waving them down and stopping the two in their tracks. Lucy inwardly groaned. A girl that was deemed awfully too familiar for her taste.

Sky-blue eyes glimmered happily with a small smile. It left Lucy feeling a bit uneasy. Nevertheless, the blonde watched as the girl pushed strands of short black hair behind her ears and turning to look at Natsu. Lucy didn't like the way this girl just caused Natsu to freeze up.

"I couldn't help but notice how wonderfully beautiful you both look." Lucy didn't like it one bit. The way this girl was talking gave off a bad aura. Apparently, her partner was feeling a different way. His eyes had only slightly widened at the black haired girl and his mouth was slightly opened, as if trying to find the words to speak.

"Of course not, are you both locals?" Lucy cut in. Eyeing the male beside the girl warily. He had a glimmer in his eyes that spelt disaster. He had the most creepy smirk and his face was only locked onto hers. Not even turning to acknowledge her pink-haired partner.

"Yes. We are the from the area. My name is Annasil and this is my partner, Abaka. I assume that you are not from around here?" Lucy narrowed her eyes. This feeling was the same back when she was packing her clothes. The feeling of being watched.

"That's right." Lucy forced a smile and a laugh, "My name is Stellar and this here is my most beloved husband, Blaze. We've recently married and currently, on our honeymoon." It was sudden but Lucy saw the twitch of lips on the girl's features. This 'Annasil' reached forward and offered a hand to be shaken. It was obvious that there was a hidden motive for that handshake.

"Pleased to meet the both of you, Stellar-chan." The girl drawled almost evilly. Lucy slowly reached and clasped hands with the girl. Feeling a sudden smoothness of cold metal just briefly. Nevertheless, she quickly shook her hand and retracted it back to her side.

"Well, Blaze and I are feeling famished from the day. Please excuse us as we head for lunch."

"Of course. Have a good day." Lucy raised an arm and wrapped it around the pinkette. Gripping his waist tightly and pushing him along with her. Not daring to look back but she could feel their eyes on them. Natsu, seemingly woken from his trance, looked down to see the blonde turning her head towards the back every few seconds before pushing him into a nearby cafe.

"I don't like this." The blonde kept muttering to herself. Pushing the both of them against the door and slowly peering out. They were gone.

"I don't like this one bit." She didn't know why. Was it because of the way that girl looked or was it because of Natsu?

* * *

The day passed by like a blur to Lucy. As she turned her eyes slowly to look at her partner that was lying on the floor, her brown orbs finally took a hold of how meticulous Natsu could be. It seemed as if the memories of his past were slowly fading away. Perhaps just seeing the girl from earlier today sent the idiot freezing up. Perhaps she was a little peeved that it took only a smile to make Natsu weak in the knees. Like, how could one look from another female send the idiot into such a state?

She was totally not jealous. No.

"Why did you freeze up like that?" Her mouth opened without a second thought. Looking to the area where Natsu had laid and slowly but surely, his pink hair came into view and his face suddenly appeared. She was just trying to grasp on the reasons why Natsu just acted that way. Why would he do that? What is the reason behind it?

"Me? Freeze?" The blonde rolled her eyes before folding her legs and arms on the bed. It was definitely too late to back out now. She just had to open her stupid mouth and ask such a stupid question and to boot, her stupid partner is very much interested in the said stupid question. The male picked himself from the floor and rounded to the bed until he sat opposite. Folding his arms and legs as means of mocking her.

"Of course, you idiot." Her face puffed in aggravation. She could feel his eyes peering at her questioningly, especially with the way she was throwing such a childish tantrum.

"It's not like I froze on purpose. I was just...caught off-guard." He admitted. Just remembering the exchange of the way that girl had looked at him, painfully reminded him of Lisanna. Especially with eyes just like hers. Lucy felt her heart twitch in pain because the answer was as bold as Natsu's hair.

"It reminded you of Lisanna, right?" The male was sputtering,

"Wha- of course n-. Why would you-"

"Stuuupiddd." The blonde drawled slowly, ignoring the stab in her chest.

* * *

Lucy stared angrily at the sleeping agent in front of her. After getting up in the middle of the night for a quick drink from the small fridge in their hotel room, her thirst was sudden whisked away as her eyes glanced at the pinkette sleeping on his bed. Bed hair was one of her greatest weaknesses. And seeing him sprawled on his bed without a single care made her angry.

How could he just sleep to his heart's content with the knowing fact they were going to crash the biggest drug operations in Acalypha.

Taking a sip and walking to her bedside, the blonde placed her glass on the bedside table. It just made her angry that she was starting to think so much of the pink-haired guy sleeping beside her. It made her mad that her thoughts were suddenly filled with him. Her hands clenched the pillows and she brought the soft fabric to her burning face. Thoughts running wild in her mind but among them, one stood out like a sore thumb.

"I like him..." She whispered to herself in the dark. Hugging the pillow tights and pressing her face into its soft warmth.

"I like Natsu..." like a mantra, she gripped the pillow to her face as tears began to form at the corners of her face. Her mind attempted to will his being away from her thoughts but her heart pounded eagerly for the pink-haired agent.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Of all things, she did not expect to like him like that. It's a stupid mission that should be dealt with quickly and professionally. Not with all these muddled up feelings bundling up inside her. It was certainly most unfair. How could fate bring such a problematic issue at this time?

She was falling for her partner.

* * *

Natsu slowly opened his eyes in the morning. Taking in the restful slumber as he smiled happily of how amazing he suddenly felt. Turning to the other side, he saw his blonde partner sleeping soundly. Beside her table was an empty glass - she probably had a drink last night. Pushing himself off the bed to stand and have a little stretch, he walked over to where Lucy was sleeping.

There were tear marks.

Eyebrows raised, he leant in and observed the way her body hugged the pillow to herself. Was she crying last night? It couldn't be, otherwise he would hear her in the dead silence.

"Luce..." His hand reached to her shoulder and gently shook her. Her eyes squeezed a little before revealing tired chocolate eyes. Her mind still slowly taking hold of him at her bed.

"Luce." He called out again when he saw that her eyes were beginning to droop. She pulled the covers up and turned her head again, muttering a low 'five more minutes, Levy' before hitting the snooze again. Shaking her awake this time and more forceful, the blonde's eye snapped angrily awake and she sat up with such quickness, knocking the both of them on their foreheads. This action sent the male reeling back, holding his forehead with a curse.

"You better have a good reason why you've woken me up-" her eyes turned to the clock that sat beside her bedside table - "at six in the morning, dammit." The blonde hissed whilst her hands also clasped her forehead.

"You were crying. Why were you crying?" Finally slapping out of her slumber, the blonde felt a wash of last night's memories overwhelm her.

"I'm crying because I'm stuck with you." She replied, throwing the sheets off and stomping her way to the bathroom to wash up.

"With me?" He said to himself. Wait. What does that mean? What happened? What did he do?

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom, Lucy leaned over the bench and looked at her water-drenched face. Her once cool-and-collected face was now marred with hints of red dusting the apples of her cheeks, the tips of her ears and nose. Cupping her hands underneath the running water and splashing the cool liquid again, it just felt like her face was going to explode.

"Stupid... stupid... stupid Natsu." The girl whispered to herself. Reaching over to the shower and turning the knob. She took one more glance at the mirror before switching the sink water off. Slowly peeling her clothes off.

Perhaps a shower would help clear her thoughts for the day.

* * *

"How can you be sure that she's doing her part?"

"What a stupid question. She is my daughter after all."

* * *

**Wow. Not much of a cliff hanger there but we will start slowly to get into it. Right now, the idea juices are flowing miraculously. But obviously my hands can't keep up with my brain. Heh.**

**I feel like I've stirred the pot of theories now MWHUAHAHA**

**Anyway, thank you for your kind support. **

**Everyone who had followed/favourited/reviewed my work. Thank you so much.**

**Lots of love**

**B7K**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all  
We are going to cut the pleasantries and head straight for the story. Because I've been very inactive with my stories, please find below a chapter that is 4K words long! Thats right! That's how long it is! And my fingers feel like they are going to shake off the bone soon.**

**Disclaimer: All rights belongs to their owners**

**Without further ado,**

**Please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Lucy laid on her bed with eyes staring dreamily to the ceiling.

It was their second day in Acalypha and no matter how much she looked at the scenery and majestic touristy attractions, all she saw was the drug operations occurring all around them. It was a bright as day and she couldn't fathom why the local police wasn't even trying to deal with the situation first-handedly when they see it. She voiced her concern to Natsu who was just checking his laptop after they had finished setting up the master-plan for the building at the docks.

"Think about it properly. If the police involved themselves on the streets, the druggies or whatever you call them will definitely put revenge on them. Especially in broad daylight. They will be able to identify the officer and his personal connections. All in all, whatever the police does to the underground operations, the drug lords will repay that back a hundred fold." The pinkette responded whilst his fingers continued tapping the keyboard. Eyebrows scrunched in determined focus and mouth set. "Besides, I believe that some officers are druggies themselves."

"Then what's the point of being a law-abiding citizen to a policing organization that is too scared to make moves? They are killing people." The tapping from the keyboard halted and the blonde turned her head to face her partner who only stared accusingly at her as if she grew an extra head.

"You do realize that we're basically killing people too right?" The blonde snapped her head away in a huff. She hated how he always made sense somehow. The sound of the laptop snapping shut caught her attention. There was a ruffling of bed sheets until the padding of feet walking across the floor towards her. Blinking her eyes open from where she laid lazily on her back, the apples of her cheeks suddenly reddened at how Natsu just stood over her looking down with the most shit-eating grin ever.

"W-What?" She hissed pathetically. His grin widened.

"Are you ticklish, Lucy?" Her heart skipped a beat as he leaned down closer to her.

"-No." The blonde squeaked. Was he planning to-? No. He wouldn't dare. Somehow, a lingered thought inside her mind screamed for escape.

"Really?"

"Really!" She squeaked again but going an octave higher.

"Well that's just too bad because I'm going to do this!" Without a warning, fingers were running up her sides in the most torturous manner. The blonde suddenly gasped in shock and utter disbelief as laughter bubbled inside her stomach and expelled in a bright laugh. Her squeals bouncing off the walls making the pinkette grin and running his hands up her hips faster.

"N-NO! S-Stop!" The tears were falling down her face and her hands were already attempting to fight off Natsu's attacks. Failing miserably as her hands would fall weak whenever he touched a certain spot.

"Godammit Natsu!" The blonde yelled when at last, he slowly halted tickling attacks and just rested his hands on either side of her body. Lucy felt her breath hitched as she tried to rest her pounding heart. With a sudden realization that her face must've looked despicable due to the mascara and eyeliner that had been smudged from her tears.

"Finally. You were getting too serious. I don't like it when you get serious." He spoke softly. Eyes lingering just slightly for too long on her face. Was her make-up that bad?

"And I don't like it when you're creepy." The blonde shot back as he smirked almost too nicely for her liking. Suddenly, their room bursted in a fit of high giggles and squeals as Natsu attacked once more.

His eyes watching the way the blonde would tense up and escape him. The way her eyes tinkled in mirth and joy. The way she just fitted so right against him.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was well-spent on the two walking more often around places and familiarizing themselves with the routes and paths on the streets. Taking note of every shortcut and alleyway that may prove helpful if they were to be pursued at some point during their 'honeymoon'.

"I don't understand. You've been walking around like nobody's business, like you knew the place even though you've only been here one before when you were younger. Your memory is like a computer." The pinkette commented as they made another turn. Lunch was brushed to the side as the day where they pursued drew near.

"It's called memorizing the landscapes and routes from the map." The blonde replied as he followed closely behind her. Stuffed his hands into his pockets as he scouted the area. It's like the place moved with every turn and twist.

"I can't even remember my own passport number." The agent commented, running a hand onto the walls of the building where they trod.

Slowly but surely, Natsu's eyes drifted towards the blonde girl who had led them into another alleyway with the map opened in front of her. Eyes focused on the paper and feet taking necessary steps. His eyes wandered to her backside. No doubt about it, his partner was gorgeous. And besides, it's nothing bad just checking his partner out once in a while without her knowing.

"Natsu?" Her voice snapped into his thoughts and the pinkette turned his head up to her frowning face as she had stopped slightly and turned her head to eye him. Did she see him looking at her?

"Are you okay?" He muttered lowly at how he had been swept up in his thoughts before plastering a grin on his face to assure the worried blonde.

"I just called your name to ask if you were hungry. Because you seem to always kick up a tantrum at this time of the day." He blinked as the girl laughed. "That's why I got worried and asked."

"You noticed that?" She stopped laughing and smiled,

"How can I not? You're my partner." The blonde replied dejectedly, with the tip of _unfortunately _hanging off the tip of her tongue.

Yes. That was he was to her. Nothing more and nothing less. All they had in common was a deadly mission that was kicking their asses. He nodded slowly.

"Of course. Well, now that you've mentioned it. I'm actually getting really hungry." He placed a hand on his stomach and tapped it gently over his shirt. His stomach was rumbling for something to munch. Lucy let out a giggle before turning around fully and walking towards him.

"Since you're been a very good boy, we'll finish this up after we re-fill our bellies." Fingers smoothing out the map and folding it gracefully. Tucking the folded paper now in her pocket, she adjusted her bag and opened her mouth to speak but a grin was plastered on her partners face. And it wasn't the type of grin that assured her. Instead, it made her skin crawl.

"What?"

"What if I don't want to be a good boy?"

* * *

"Damn. You whipped that map into a full slapping tool in a millisecond!" The pinkette groaned, holding his abused face and rubbed it lovingly.

After his slight comment that was taken the wrong way, Lucy had not hesitated to slap the boy to oblivion after his sentence ended. As if by magic, the pinkette had watched in amazement and horror as the folded map that once slept in her pockets was suddenly whipped into a full open paper and she slapped him without giving him a moment to brace himself.

"You fail as an assassin." The blonde responded with a huff. Cheeks red and fingers shaking. Her legs were still wobbly after he said such incredulous things.

Their food had arrived almost promptly and the two began to dig into their meals. Occasionally commenting on the things around them whilst they ate. Natsu finished his third serving of fire chicken before something on Lucy caught his attention. Was that always there-?

BZ BZZZZ BZZ BZ BZZZZ BZZ BZ BZZZZ BZZ BZZZZ BZZ BZ BZZZZ BZZ BZ-

A vibrating noise sent the two into slight shock as the phone that Natsu carried for the agency shook to life. Swiftly wiping his hands on the serviette, he switched the decline notification before continuing his meal. Ignoring the pointing look from his blonde partner.

"What was that about? I was so sure that you were going to answer." Lucy commented, reaching for her glass of water on the table and taking a sip.

"Answering a phone call during meals is rude." The pinkette shrugged, continuing with his food. Lucy shrugged her shoulders and followed suit, totally ignoring the way Natsu looked at her once more. He lowered his eyes skillfully at the phone when the blonde wasn't looking.

That vibration was only used for emergencies for him only.

His eyes raised up to look at the blonde who smiled happily to herself as she finished her lunch briskly. There was something that still kept his heart from fully opening to her. Besides the obvious fact that they just met and the overruling topic of the year that she probably still hated him, it was something that he wouldn't want to risk this mission for.

Whatever Lucy was hiding from him, it wouldn't matter anyway. Not to him at the very least. Well, to be fully honest, he didn't think it'd matter now.

* * *

"It can't be. There's no way." Levy murmured as her eyes took in the information that shone brightly in her office. The links. The Intel that they had gathered from all other branches and from the other agents. The door for her office was pushed hurriedly and Erza and Gray pushed into the room.

"You needed us, Levy!" Erza spoke, dropping her things as Levy motioned for them to come beside her. The two quickly listened and rounded up to Levy's computer desk.

"This doesn't make sense." Levy began, hovering her mouse over the screen and clicking on multiple tabs, confusing the black-haired male in the room for only a brief moment.

"All my messages to Natsu and Lucy has been intercepted numerous times. After it reaches their locations, the tracking system shuts down and is replaced with a bot. Even after now, as soon as I sent a message, it was quickly intercepted and something else had overridden my coding." Erza viewed the screen,

"There's also the different I.P addresses that is closely affiliated with the message leaving." The red-haired pointed out and a slight sigh escaped the timid blue-haired girl.

"That's what I don't understand." Levy admitted, running a tired hand through her locks and sighing loudly.

"What's there not to understand? You're the bookworm. You're the walking encyclopedia for all things illegal." Gray said with a hint of surprise in the tone of his voice. He watched as Levy shook her head slightly. Silently, the blue-haired woman ignored the minor insult hidden away in his words and focused on the task at hand. Her fingers clicking towards the IP drop box where a series of number followed after.

"That I.P. address throws me off." Raising the pointer and hovering over a certain number.

"Why?"

"It belongs to Lucy's laptop. The Lucy I know has absolutely no experience with technology. She doesn't even know how to use an elevator without freaking out. "

* * *

Natsu walked around the bed and settled on the desk and chair provided in his shared room with Lucy. The blonde had left him alone whilst she shuffled over to the shower with her towel. After she had locked the door, the pinkette flicked his laptop open and began to continue his research around the area.

Just as swiftly as he tried to focus on his work, it seemed like his mind would always go back to his blonde partner.

Lucy Heartfilia.

Somehow, that name brought so many questions to his mind. Who is she really? Her name yelled so many suspicions because it's like she just appeared out of nowhere. No background check. Nothing. All it took was hard work into the agency and suddenly, Lucy was pushed in his life.

Who was she? Without noticing, his fingers typed her name up and hovered to the search icon, index twitched to click the mouse. His mind was wondering what else his partner was hiding from him besides her overflowing vibe of not being the type to be swayed easily.

"Who are you really…" He murmured to himself, giving up and finally moving the on-screen mouse with a final click from his index finger.

He knew since the time her apartment was suddenly ransacked, that her father wanted her. But why? Is there a reason why he'd want her suddenly? But she's just a daughter of a rich man. Who? He didn't care. But there must've been something about Lucy that caused her father to go to extreme measures to have Lucy back.

* * *

He looked once more at the blonde as she smiled almost too freely for his liking. Lucy had thought about exploring the nightlife and who would refuse such a woman with killer moves hidden underneath that sweet façade? Not him.

"It's been a while since you've last had one of your episodes." Her voice drifted when they walked away from the last stall. It was interesting enough as she led the way to the docks. He followed closely behind, taking note of every eye that followed them. As she said this, he looked at her with a confused yet blank look on his face.

"Episodes?"

There was a moment of awkward silence before the blonde stopped in her tracks. Just at the ledge of the docks, the blonde looked into the water, hands clasped the ropes that prevented any accidental falls. She didn't want to face him at this point. Tomorrow was all they had before they ended their mission.

"You know. Episode with Lisanna." He could tell that she had hesitated at the fore-mention of his ex-partner. He looked down briefly for a moment. Not sure if he should open up his mind to someone that most likely, still hated him after the stunt he had pulled before in Magnolia.

"I'm slowly getting over it. It's taking a while but somehow, it's much easier to move on from the past." He spoke, walking beside her and leaning an elbow on one of the thick ropes. He stared out on the bright lights and silently noted how beautiful those lights were.

"I'm just glad that you're trying. It's been an honor working by your side, Natsu." This irked the pink-haired agent who straightened up as the blonde refused to look at him. Eyes trained down into the water. His eyes bore on her figure.

"Why are you getting all cheesy on me? It doesn't suit you, Luce." He laughed, facing his eyes and looking back at the dark sea. "It doesn't suit you at all."

There was a moment of pondering for two agents who stood silently, embracing the peace between the both of them. Lucy pulled at her sleeves closer for a bit more warmth. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire as she stood beside the pinkette who hadn't uttered a single word since a few minutes ago.

"I'm slowly adjusting to you though."

Lucy snapped her head to look at him. He glanced for a bit before training his eyes strictly into the dark, but Lucy can still see the faint telling tales of red on his face. She smiled warmly.

"I'm glad. I'm doing the same too. It's hard but I'm slowly getting there." Natsu eyed the blonde from the corner of his eyes.

"You lost someone too?" His question caught her off guard but it was one that she was expecting to come after she said something out of the blue. She leaned over the ropes and looked down.

"No. Far from it actually." She took a hesitant breath. "I'm adjusting to the fact that I'm only a replacement in your world, Natsu. I'm just someone that's fulfilling this part until the mission is over." She leaned her head on the ropes.

"Fairy Tail changed my life. I was on the edge of committing suicide. I ran away from home. I wanted freedom so bad, that I was willing to kill for it." Memories began to flood her mind and she desperately pushed down the tears that were crawling up to her face. Natsu noted this mentally.

"But it doesn't change the fact that everywhere I go, I'll always be a replacement to someone." The blonde pushed herself up, dusted her clothes and began to walk away without another word. The pinkette watched her walking away before she slowly stopped in her tracks. Turning around with a smile that was far from perfect. A small smile of the sort.

"Let's go, partner."

He didn't understand what she meant. Even as they joined hands in light of the public, something squeezed his heart painfully as her words replayed themselves over and over again.

"But it doesn't change the fact that everywhere I go, I'll always be a replacement to someone."

He looked down at her.

Lucy Heartfilia.

On the outside, she seemed uncaring, strict and very violent. Just for tonight, she became the most human person than anyone that he had ever met. The way she just briefly opened herself up to him, the way she spoke a bit about her past. The way she turned around and smiled after such a sad confession. His fingers tightened around her hands for a bit. This caused the blonde to whip her face to him in a huffy manner.

"What the hell do you think-"

"I've told you before Lucy." The pinkette said with a small smile, "Being cheesy doesn't suit you at all."

She smiled a bit, a warm color of red and pink on the apples of her cheeks. "Not at all." Her hand squeezed back.

With that said, he led the way through the seats, quite aware of the heat that was settling on cheeks. He silently sent a prayer somewhere, grateful that he had said the weirdest thing at night and Lucy wasn't tall enough to see it. He was very grateful.

He didn't know when he started to see the blonde as no one but a partner for this mission. Just as Lucy mentioned, he didn't know when he stopped thinking about Lisanna. Ever since their shaky start, he'd been slowly accustoming himself to Lucy, almost checking for her. Slowly but surely. His feelings for Lucy suddenly became very apparent and without knowing, he had squeezed Lucy's hand again. For assurance? For safety? He didn't know.

* * *

After returning back to their hotel room, Natsu had just pushed away his laptop and took a chancing look at his blonde partner who had her legs folded on the bed. Dressed in her sleeping attire of cotton shorts and a very large shirt that reached her upper thighs. It had been two hours since they returned, changed in silence and began their reports. Since he finished early, his eyes wondered slowly to where his partner sat beside him. Brown eyes focused on the lit screen. Her fingers typing away to her report.

What those finger would do to a man like him.

His eyes wandered down to her long and slender legs. Damn. Were they always that long? Wait. How tall was she? Oh god. Was she taller them him?! He closed his eyes briefly and thought of the many times she had stood beside him? Just underneath the chin? Just at the base of his collar? Or shorter? Perhaps just below the collar then? About the chest area?

"Hey Luce."

"What is it?" He inwardly bit down a laugh. Even whilst looking hot and typing, she sounded just as cold.

"Stand for me."

"I'm busy."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please Lucy."

"I said no, Natsu."

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please-"Her fingers stopped. Her face turned towards him with an annoyed scowl plastered on her face. Eyes ready to cry from being tired and interrupted and fingers shaking to console the need of strangling him. He could tell.

"If I stand, you'll leave me alone afterwards?"

"Yes."

She sighed before unfolding her legs and walking to where he sat. He swung his legs over the bed and stood in front of her. Hand raised and patting the blonde on the head – not without the blonde sending a threatening look to him.

"You better watch your h-"

"Shh." Looking down at the blonde who shut her mouth slowly. Eyes glaring at him. Looking at the blonde closely, her brown eyes flickered with slight anger. Nose scrunched up in annoyance and mouth twisted in a scowl.

"Geez. I'm just sizing your height. It's not like you're doing anything important."

"I'm writing to Erza, idiot." His hand softly wavered on top of her head. His smile dropped for a bit.

"Oh. I guess that's pretty important." He replied softly. "Stand a bit straighter." The girl huffed before straightening her back and placing her feet together. Patting her head once more, he shifted his hand across to just below his chest and back to her head with a surprise look on his face.

"Whoa? Below my chest? Luce, you're really short!" The girl in question folded her arms and looked away,

"It's not like I wanted to be short." The girl hissed. "It just happened and here we are. You idiot." Looking to the side, Natsu's eyes skimmed over the muscle at her throat. The way her collar bone poked out and mocked him teasingly. Was her skin that flawless? He wondered where else was just as flawless as her throat?

"Can I touch it?" Lucy snapped her eyes to him. Taking note that his once-olive eyes were slightly clouded. He wanted to touch her head again? She closed her eyes to force her mind to will away the tempting thought of herself hitting him repeatedly.

"Might as well. Because once I sit back down, I'm not planning to get up agai-"her voice went an octave higher. Large, warm and slightly calloused hands were wrapped around her throat. Not squeezing. Just caressing it softly. It slowly reach up to her face and pushed back the hair that resting in front of her ears.

"W-what are y-you doing?" The blonde squeaked but he didn't answer. Instead, his fingers brushed into her hair and brought her face closer to him. Who had slowly leaned down. Hesitant but moving.

"N-Natsu?" Her mouth opened but at the same time, her heart fluttered. Was he going to kiss her? Looking straight at his eyes, the blonde felt her body go weak but a sudden arm was wrapped around her waist. The surprised blonde immediately placed both hands to his chest.

"Hey, w-what's wrong with you?" Instead of answering her, the blonde felt a jerk and she was pulled into his chest. At the same time, the fingers that ran through her locks pulled them slightly, forcing the blonde's mouth to open in pain until a pair of warm lips descended on hers. Stopping all movement within her mind and her body.

He was kissing her.

The sudden thought sent her knees buckling, but his arm held her around the waist.

And not just that, he had squeezed her form tighter to his own. The arm that was wrapped around her body ran up the length of her back, sending the blonde into a breathy moan. As if earning such a feat, the male then proceeded to lightly nibble her lips, coaxing her mouth open digging his tongue into her hot cavern. Indulging into her sweetness.

Their tongues battling for dominance whist his hand stretched down towards her lower back. Squeezing her bottom at the middle. This earned the blonde to throw her head back and moan with such deliciousness. All ample thoughts lost and forgotten. Without missing a movement, the pinkette quickly attacked her throat and laced fluttering kisses down her throat.

"Natsu…" She breathed out, eyes squeezed tight and hands gripping his shirt.

"Luce." He breathed onto her throat. Saliva lingered on her skin and he returned back to her throat. Biting and sucking at what he can grab.

"W-what are you…"

"I wanted to do this for a long time." He breathed out.

He returned his lips to hers and captured them once again. Not wanting to let go anymore and his hands returned back to her waist. Finally, with the need to breathe, they pushed themselves away without letting go. Chests heaving and mouths opened.

"Natsu…?" Her cold demeanor was broken. Lucy felt her body grow hot with such feelings. In any way, the blonde had not felt such a burst of energy before. A rush of feelings. Not once has she ever made out with a man like this before that left her breathless and greedy.

Arms quickly untangling themselves from her and returning back to his side. His face red with shame and embarrassment.

"I… fuck." He said quickly, turning his heels before grabbing his jacket on the edge of his bed and making a run to the door.

* * *

"And all preparations are complete?"

"Yes sir." A man replied to Jude Heartfilia, who was walking around the roundtable at their meeting. His eyes fixed on a couple of documents that were laid before him on the wooden table.

"What about Ycul? Have you heard anything from her?"

"Yes. They will begin their movement at the same time of the operations."

"That's good. That is very good." He smiled to himself. Lisanna sat at the head of the table. Identifying each aspect of the plan that might lash back at them if the plan were to fail. A smile was plastered on her face.

Fairy Tail wouldn't know would hit them worse.

* * *

**First of all, thank you for keeping up with this story. I admit, there are some questions that are still left unanswered but it will be answered in due course. As promised, I still want this to be finished because I have this upcoming story that will definitely knock your socks!**

**Thank you to everyone who have favorited, follow or reviewed my work. I assure you. They are like money to me. I love money by the way. Who doesn't? Lol, that's probably why I'm going to end up single and alone for the rest of my miserable life. Hahaha.**

**Lots of love, **

**B7K**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi all**  
** I don't know if it's a sign that someone out there hates my stories but this is my third laptop. The newest I just bought broke because my stupid (I do have to admit though, he's pretty lean with them muscles bulking) little brother opening it a tad bit too strongly, ****accidentally**** leaned on it and it snapped the screen off. ALL MY STORIES. ALL MY HOURS AND NIGHTS PULLED TO REWRITE THEM. ALL GONNNNNNEEEEE. I CRIED REAL TEARS GUYS. REAL. FAT. FUCKING. TEARS.**

**AND LET ME TELL YOU, I WAS NOT HAVING IT AFTER BEING FED AND PAMPERED BY HIM. NO MATTER HOW MANY APOLOGIES HE OFFERED AS A SACRIFICE TO ME.**

**BECAUSE HERE I AM, ABOUT TO REWRITE THEM ALL AGAIN FOR THE SECOND TIME. MY FUCKING GOOOODDDDDDDD. I CAN BARELY REMEMBER IT TWICE!**

* * *

Preview:

_"And all preparations are complete?"_

_"Yes sir." A man replied to Jude Heartfilia, who was walking around the roundtable at their meeting. His eyes fixed on a couple of documents that were laid before him on the wooden table._

_"What about Ycul? Have you heard anything from her?"_

_"Yes. They will begin their movement at the same time of the operations."_

_"That's good. That is very good." He smiled to himself. Lisanna sat at the head of the table. Identifying each aspect of the plan that might lash back at them if the plan were to fail. A smile was plastered on her face._

_Fairy Tail wouldn't know would hit them worse_

* * *

Natsu clenched his fists tightly. Not sure when the weird feeling in his stomach would go away. He knew that if he ever went back, he would definitely get an ass kicking from a certain blonde. Or… she would ignore him for the rest of their lives. Not wanting to talk to him. At this point, that thought alone seemed very attractive to the pink-haired male.

"I really fucked up there." The agent murmured to himself. After that weird exchange with his blonde partner, the sudden shock to reality scared him. Resulting into a quick dash from it all. He remembered the way Lucy felt against him. The way her lips slowly opened to him. The way he saw her eyes shimmer the shiniest after they pulled away.

And he just had to screw it all up in a mere time span of less than thirty seconds.

He won't lie though. Kissing Lucy was probably the best things that ever happened to him and he'll be damned if someone else grabbed her attention.

"What the hell is wrong with me-"The cutting tone of his phone sliced through his thoughts. Slipping his phone out of his pocket, his eyes scanned the identification before holding it to his ear.

"Salamander here."

_"Natsu! Oh thank god – look, we don't have much time." _Levy's voice cut through the technical device. The noise half deafening to his sensitive ears. He pulled away from the device briefly before holding it back to his ears – noting the heavy tension on her voice. An emergency of the sort.

"Levy? What's wrong-"

_"We don't have time explaining it all. Just listen to us."_

"I'm listening-"

_"-the mission. You can't continue with the mission, Natsu. It stops now. Come back right now. We can't risk it. There's a possibility that you are the next target. There's possibility that you might-"_

Natsu pulled the phone away and glared it. The noise was becoming louder and louder and he could only just pick out the words that the blue-haired girl was conveying to him. Easier said than done.

"Levy – I can't hear you properly. You keep cutting off and there are some things I can't make out-"

_"She's saying ditch the mission, idiot. You and Lucy need to come back now." _Grays' voice cut in. Anger evident in his words and the pinkette knew that this was serious business.

"Got it. I'll head back now." Yeah. Back to the hotel to get a beating within an inch of his life from the blonde agent that was probably waiting with every torturous device under the sun.

_"-contact. You both are in danger. She's after you, Natsu. L- - is after you!"_

"Natsu?" Another voice came from the back of him and the named male turned around quickly. Silently cursing at the uneventful change because of the confusing conversation he was having with Levy and Gray. Seeing her face, the pink-haired male slipped the device back in his pockets before slowly raising his eyes to the blonde.

How she managed to come from behind him without letting out a single noise questioned his own morales as an agent.

"Hey Luce," he smiled towards her but it was immediately shot down with a face full of hidden tears. Her skin bleeding with evidential shards of glass in her skin. She was breathing heavily, looking as if she was running a marathon. She didn't have any shoes on and the sight of light cuts and scratches caused him to frown at it all. He looked at the blonde, noticing the dried streaks of tears on her face. Noticing streaks of dust and marks on her face.

"Luce-?" In an instant, she darted forward, grasped his hand and broke them towards the darkness without uttering a single sound. The only padding of footsteps bouncing off the walls.

"Lucy? What's going-"

"There was an ambush – I didn't see them coming and I only broke away at the last minute." Her breathing was heavy. Laced with anger and determination for a route of escape. Silently, the pinkette accepted her words and followed with the blonde. Noticing how she was still running barefooted.

"Lucy – your feet-"

"Will be fine. I'll be fine. Just keep running." Her cold voice snapped back in response. Sensing her foul mood, the blonde led the way to take another turn to the left. Both agents running into a dark alleyway. After stopping briefly, with the blonde taking cautious looks outside where they had been running, she sighed slowly before leaning her back against the brick walls of the alleyway.

Natsu cleared his throat nervously. Unsure whether to cut the silence or just begin talking. After his little noise, the blonde had snapped her eyes at him angrily. She pushed herself off the wall and stomped her way towards him. Eyes fueled with what? He didn't know. Just that alone made him scared.

"How dare you."

She didn't know what the hell she was saying at this point. After his grand escape out the hotel, basically leaving the blonde alone – it hadn't been a full five minutes since he left when a sound knocked carefully on the window. Fully alerted at that point, the blonde had only managed to roll towards the floor before the whole thing unfolded.

Sounds of gunshots and the smell of ammunition drifted into the air. Windows shattering and yells bouncing off the hotel room. In a swift motion, a smoke bomb rolled right where she was crutched, exploding the room into a mask of cloud and throwing the blonde off from her hiding spot. Without waiting, she dashed forward towards the windows behind her. Ignoring the scorching pain of glass digging into her skin, she only managed a roll after her landing before taking off in a full sprint.

Bullets being shot to her from above at the hotel room where she once occupied a few seconds ago.

Her first thought was to find Natsu quickly. After achieving that and running for a temporary hideout for the time being, she didn't know how to talk to the pinkette after he literally kissed her a few minutes ago.

"Lucy?" He was waving his arms in front of her. Trying to grab her attention. Snapping back into reality, the blonde pushed him backwards until he was slammed against the other wall of the alleyway.

"I don't know what the fuck you're playing here but you need to straighten your priorities up. Whatever they are." Her words were harsh but he believed that she was angry. Absolutely livid about the whole situation. Whether she was talking about their little exchange or the sudden turn of events with their pursuers, he didn't know which was worst.

"Lucy – look-"

"If you're going to confuse me, then leave me the hell alone. If you're going to continue with prancing around, always fucking up this mission, then it's best if you leave this to me. I don't know why you're called the most prodigal agent in the organization but from my experience, you're the worse." Suddenly, heated words turned into silent sniffling between sentences.

"You were hailed as one of the best agents to work with. I heard all about your successful missions. I heard about it all. The great Salamander. The great and amazing _Natsu _Dragneel. But I just can't deal with all these… feelings, Natsu. I can't deal with being confused of whether I'm just another temporary fix or not." She looked at him with anger burning in her eyes,

"Whatever you reasons are, get your act together. Tomorrow is our last night of planning this mission and if we are going to fuck it up because of an issue that can easily be resolved, then mavis, help me, I will end you." She pushed herself away from him. She didn't know which part made her angry. Was it because she was left to fend for herself against them or because she was left alone. She didn't know anymore and suddenly, she didn't want to know.

The blonde began to walk towards the other end of the alleyway, the sound of her feet slapping the concreted ground brought the male back and his eyes stared at the blonde.

"I knew that we weren't compatible, Natsu. But I still had faith in you. I believed you changed but like many times, I'm always the one taking the risks." Her feet wasn't stopping. "I'm always the one fixing it all." His mind willed for her to stop before she took the last step from the alleyway.

"I'll find a way to contact the headquarters. At least be prepared for tonight. I'll meet you at the same spot beside the docks before we begin the operation. I'll just find some place to cont-"His legs carried him forward until his arms grabbed her wrists and tugged her around. Twirling the blonde on her heels until she was facing him.

"Lucy." She stared at him with hatred. An irritated look plastered on her face.

"What the hell do you want?" If he was someone else, he'll probably cower in fear at her face. Fortunately, he was Natsu Dragneel and that meant he was ballsy enough to stand his ground.

"Levy and Gray contacted me. They want us to abandon the mission now. Something came up. So for now, we are to head back to Magnolia."

Silence drifted into the alleyway where they stood and Lucy tugged her hand away from him. Her eyes full of hurt and anger still twirled within those chocolate orbs.

"That's… that's fine by me." She turned again to leave, "When do we leave?"

"We best head over to the airport. From that point, we should contact them and let them know. They would probably tell us what to do from that point on."

"Okay." Her feet moved forward. Stepping out into the moonlight. Just a small step that left Natsu into a whirlwind of panic.

"Lucy – wait." She stopped. Just one step out of the darkness where he could see her form fully with the assistance of the moonlight.

"Back at the hotel…I just want you to know that…" Lucy inwardly braced herself. That's all she's ever known. Rejection. It's always like she had known and she knew that this was going to come. She was just a replacement for someone else. A temporary fix. Heart clenching painfully within.

"I understand." She cut in. She couldn't risk for him finish his sentence off. After what happened, she didn't want him to say it to her face. No.

"Y-you do?"

"I do." She replied. "I just need time right now. I need a bit of space to think. At least lend me that much. I'll see you at the airport in two hours." Lucy didn't wait for his response before making a mad dash outside. Leaving him alone in the darkness.

Unbeknownst to the both of them of a girl that sat above the alleyway. Typing away on a laptop and smiling to herself. Filling the report in faithfully and sending it away with a tap of a click. A pitiful smile on her face.

It was all going as planned

* * *

"This doesn't make any sense." Erza pondered. Files of documents stacked onto the table like towers daunted them. They were settled in Levy's room – growing through the files of their agents. After contacting Natsu, their connected was abruptly cut off and it was replaced with a person laughing.

The familiarity of that laugh sent shivers down their spines. The laughter bounced off the speakers in Levy's room and echoed like a bad nightmare, reliving again in their dreams.

After that strange occurrence, the screens in Levy's room darkened and lit up in pure white. A pair of eyes stared back them. Filling the screens in the room. In an instance, a file was received into the computer. Just sitting there. Taunting them. With its hidden secrecy that had the potential to destroy everything.

'Read me.' On the title of the folder. As the blue-haired girl opened the file, there were twelve subfolders packed away. Neatly recorded by date. Each date had a certain familiarity to it.

"I don't understand it either Erza." Levy commented. She pulled out a chair and sat beside the other two who was sifting through the papers. She had finished printing everything on that folder, double checking it twice for virus and surprisingly, found it clean.

"Where do we even begin?" The comment drifted from the male. Gray swallowed nervously. He wasn't too sure if even wanted to be involved in this crazy mission with Natsu and Lucy.

"We'll start from the beg-"

"No. We'll start from the recent one." Erza cut in quickly, looking at Levy with a determined look, "If we are going to get to the bottom of things, I suspect that we start with the dates that have passed." She pointed to the rest of the folders.

"We have three folders that have been dated today, tomorrow and the next. In order to understand them first, I believe we should start with the folder today."

"True. We don't want to spend too much in the past." Levy commented, eyeing the folder that was dated today. Reaching forward, she grasped the folder and popped it open.

Just reading the first few sentences, Levy skipped more until it landed on a packed pile of images, her mouth dropped in horror and she pushed herself away from the table. A silent scream escaping her lips. Seeing the short outburst from their friend, Gray and Erza immediately stood to view the contents of the first folder. Pushing past some papers until it landed on screenshots of people they knew too well.

"Natsu is going to kill whoever did this."

Images of Macao, on the floor with tears in his eyes – dead, with his son on a separate image, tied to a chair and shot dead as well.

Images of four members of their organization – dead – the same four that was sent many weeks ago.

Images. Vivid images that brought fresh hatred to the surface. Erza pushed through and picked up the last couple of images that left the black-haired male seething.

A vivid picture of Lucy barely escaping an ambush.

An image of Natsu standing by himself.

An image of them fighting in the alleyway.

The last and final one of Lucy walking away.

Erza turned the picture around and narrowed her eyes at the commentary of the image.

_"Poor things. It would be a shame to see them dead too."_

"Son of a bitch." Erza hissed with a slam of her fists on the table. Her eyes darted to Levy before glancing to Gray.

"Call Makarov. We've got some urgent business with a certain member-"She stopped before shaking her head. "No… a certain ex-member of the Fairy Tail organization." Gray nodded before making mad dash outside of the room.

The red-haired girl walked to the blue-haired and pulled her to the table. "I think you and I know who's behind all these notes. I want you to find a link to the person who sent these folders to us. I want a contact name and a trace. I want you to lock on with this person and make sure you've completely encrypted all her data. I want that data sent to me as soon as possible – be it small or big." The red-haired stepped away and began her walk towards the exit of the room. "I also want that clear recording of the laughing person."

"What will you be doing, Erza?" The named woman stopped briefly before turning her head slightly.

"I'll be grabbing Elfman and Mirajane for much needed assistance for a specific task. Afterwards, I want you to start preparations for an all-out attack in Acalypha. Ensure that all protocols are met and everything is on standby at my command by the end of twelve hours." She turned back to face the door once more.

"They made an enemy out of Fairy Tail." She whispered to herself, "How long would you need before you complete the procedures?"

"Less than two hours." Levy replied with a determined look on her face. Her fingers readjusting the orange bandana on her head. Swiftly brushing her blue hair back.

"You've always exceeded my expectations, Levy." The bluenette puffed out a breathy air,

"And I'm not stopping now."

* * *

Two hours.

Two long and excruciating hours of huddling and hassling until she was given somewhat decent clothes to change. After having a shower at a public hot spring nearby, the blonde burned through her ragged and bloody clothes. Nothing more than a simple shirt and black jeans. Slipping them on, the blonde stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom.

She couldn't remember what exactly made her to overreact the way she did with Natsu but she couldn't contain her anger anymore. After being led on like a lamb to the slaughter knowingly, just seeing him push away from her after their exchange at the hotel hurt a lot.

Leaning on the porcelain sink and just staring into blank, brown orbs that stared back. Nothing but pure silence filled the room. Just being alone in the bathroom.

"Breathe Lucy…" She whispered to herself like mantra. Over and over again. Gathering her courage and her thoughts, the blonde switched the faucet on and briefly ran the water over her face.

"You can do this…" Redoing her hair into a ponytail, the blonde sent another look into the mirror before leaving the bathroom.

The airport wasn't too far from where she was. Just only a few blocks away. After arriving to the departure area, it wasn't too long until she spotted a mop of pink hair a couple of steps away from her. Seemingly looking for the blonde too.

"Over here, Natsu." She called out. Stepping until they were just a few feet away. The pinkette rubbed the back of his ear nervously. Eyes straying from hers in attempt to avoid her gaze. He quickly cleared his throat and offered a sheepish smile.

"Looking forward to going back?" He only received silence as a response. Slowly looking at the blonde, he silently noted how she just looked really effortless in casual clothes. Though he had no idea where she had gotten that from.

The tone of a notification sounded from the phone he was holding. Checking the senders' identification, he opened the message and signaled for Lucy to check out the contents.

* * *

"Lucy…" the pinkette started, looking at the blonde who had switched out of her casual attire and was slipping into a black number suitable for an assassin. They had received new orders from Makarov. False alarm apparently.

At the mention of her name, the blonde looked up from where she stood with one foot on a chair and slipping a pair of knives into her stockings. Her brown eyes looked at him with a calculated look. The pinkette swallowed nervously before taking a stride forward, this action causing the blonde to narrow her eyes.

"I just want to clear the air with you. We need to talk." There was a flash of anger upon her face. Natsu wasn't too sure of whether it was a good idea to speak to a seething agent holding knives at her legs.

"Talk? There's nothing to talk about, Natsu." She replied coldly. Returning her attention to her previous chore. Natsu clenched his fists by his side.

"Yes there is. And we can't ignore it. We can't put this off anymore." He replied, striding forward and at this point, the blonde had straightened with both legs on the ground.

"Put exactly what of, Natsu? What are we ignoring that is so important to talk about?" Lucy said, "We are on a mission. A mission that is important to me and important to Fairy Tail. I'm not going to waste my time arguing over whatever the hell you're-"

"I'm talking about us!" Natsu yelled. Eyes scrunched up and face turned into a scowl of irritation. "I'm talking about what we have." The blonde sputtered at his words. Without missing a beat, she stomped towards him and prodded his chest.

"There's no us, Natsu." She began, "there was never any 'us' to begin with and there would never be. You're the kind of person that will hold onto the past because you're scared of change. You're scared of the future. You're scared of taking a chance and making mistakes."

"And you're the same as well." Natsu retorted, "You're always hiding behind your many masks and protecting yourself too. You're always being cold and not opening up to me. How can you say that I'm the one that is scared of change when you're not giving me the chance?"

Lucy let out a light laugh. "Chance? How many chances do you want, Natsu? Tell me and I'll keep resetting your attempts until you get it right. I gave you a chance when you left me in Magnolia."

"What about at the hotel room? When I kissed you. Were you giving me a chance then?" That sentence alone sent the blonde into silence. Her face heating up in a slight dust of pink. Natsu leaned down towards her.

"I told you that I wanted to do that for a long time. My actions said it all for you to understand. You said you understood but clearly you don't." He reached up and grasped her hand at his chest. "You clearly don't understand at all."

"This mission comes first at all cost." Lucy responded at last. Her mouth finally finding the courage to move after his blunt direction to their kiss at the hotel. "You need to remember that I didn't come to play around and be a temporary fuck but to complete what I have been tasked with-"

"What? A temporary – what the hell, Lucy-."

"-and I'm not going to allow this kiss to screw this up for me so fuck you."

Natsu blinked with his mouth going slack at the sudden curse from his blonde partner. "Fuck me?"

"Yeah. Fuck you."

Without missing another beat, he wrapped his fingers in her golden locks and pulled the blonde into a deep yet sensual kiss that exploded with feelings. Her protests silences by his lips. Her knees buckling under the sudden overwhelming action but he hoisted her form his body tightly. Wrapping an arm around her small waist and tugging her head back slightly, deepening the kiss. His fangs nipping slightly on her lips, earning a small moan from the blonde. Leaving her lips to trace his own down her throat, nipping at the skin carefully yet gently. Softly enough for the blonde to wrap her fingers into his pink locks and tug them towards her. Digging the smirking pinkette into her skin.

Natsu then proceeded to return back to her mouth. Coaxing her and bringing her over the edge with his lips.

He didn't care anymore about the mission. What mattered was this entirely fragile bond with Lucy that was about to break underneath the stress and fears of-

Lucy pushed her mouth away from his. Exhaling much needed air into her lungs.

"Wait – I'm, I just… wait." The girl breathed deeply. Cheeks flushed with color and hair disheveled. At this point, the pinkette chuckled lightly,

"That mind-blowing, huh?" This earned a glare from the blonde. "Aw come on. Don't be like that."

"I'm still mad at you. And you can't just kiss me whenever you feel like it. I don't even know how to comprehend this at all."

"Easy. Don't."

* * *

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I don't where this came from but only one message has been intercepted."

Levy couldn't believe it. She was in the middle of writing a message to Natsu and just when she was about to send it, the message was intercepted and another text had replaced it. It was coded and sounded just like hers.

"What did it say?" Erza was by her side the minute she head that Levy's programme was overwritten by something. The bluenette nodded before typing away at her keyboard. Bringing up the code box of the message that she managed to scan before it disappeared.

MAY APRIL KNOW ABOUT RADICAL ONLY VIRTUES. –BLAZING STARS REMAINS IN THE FLOWERS. STRIKING WEEDS OF TOMORROW. FLOWERBEDS ARE FOUR GARDENS AWAY. TWO THOUSAND PETALS. STRONG YET FRAGILE.

"Even I don't know what that means." Gray intercepted from the side after receiving his own message from Levy to come to her room for that viewing.

"May April know about radical only virtues – that's the sender – meaning Makarov." Levy replied, following the next few words. "Blazing stars stands for Natsu and Lucy. Remains in the flowers means for them to stay in Acalypha. The town of Acalypha is known for their flowers."

"Wow – I guess you do learn something everyday-"

"That's not the point Gray." Erza said, "they told Natsu and Lucy to stay in Acalypha, stating that the mission will begin its schedule attack on the operations tomorrow. They will be staying somewhere four blocks or streets away from the designated attack and two thousand in cash will be sent to them for preparations.

"Meaning…?" Levy stared at the boy before sighing loudly.

"Meaning that whoever sent this to them knows our structural coding system. They've associated the keyword into the coding. I just can't figure out what the last one means."

"It's a threat to us." Erza replied, "Strong yet fragile. A simple term for our two agents. Both who are very strong physically and mentally but incredible vulnerable emotionally."

"And I think I know who else can embed that commentary on a folder." Levy added, punching a few more buttons that indicated her source.

"No way…" Gray began as a face popped up on the large screen. Levy nodded almost hesitantly,

"It can't be… she's dead!" The black-haired male yelled. "You don't expect me to believe this, do you?"

"That's the point." Levy replied and Erza nodded in a silent agreement. "She doesn't expect us to believe that she's alive."

* * *

**Yay. Another chapter done!**

**IM SO SORRY FOR THIS STORY BEING DELAYED FOR SOOO LONGGGGGG IM SORRY**

**B7K**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys,**

**And another chapterrrrr for you! Let's get straight into it.**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy Tail. Just the plot for this story and the unusualness hahaha**

**B7K**

* * *

Preview:

_"It can't be… she's dead!" The black-haired male yelled. "You don't expect me to believe this, do you?"_

_"I don't think she expects anyone either." Levy replied and Erza nodded in a silent agreement._

* * *

Makarov hummed thoughtfully to himself as he analyzed the documents before him. Just a few minutes ago, Erza had popped into the office to address various issues, and namely, a specific issue that concerned three of his agents. Two of which were away on their mission and the other – well, supposedly dead.

After checking the information that Levy had gathered along with some additional intel from Gray and Erza herself, the old man wasn't too sure how to process the new info. Was it some kind of prank? It just seemed a little too well-planned out. Leaning back, the bearded man closed his eyes and slightly massaged the bridge of his nose.

"One more year and I'm definitely pushing through my resignation to this forsaken place." The old man grumbled underneath his breath. His eyes crinkled as he opened them to look down on the last folder that sat perched at the edge of his desk addressed to him.

_Just one more look, _the old man thought to himself, reaching across the table and grasping the folder. Upon popping the contents open. His eyes widened in desperate realization of the crucial information the folder contained. His eyes read over the contents and within a minute, his hands jumped towards the phone that rested on his desk.

"You called?"

"Erza, I've checked all the files that you've place on my desk. There's one more thing that you need to know – in regards to that last specific documentation."

"What is it?"

"It's true. Lisanna is alive. There's no records in our files or even from Mira or Elfman."

"…. Alright. I'll pass the information over to Levy."

"One more thing too."

"Yes?"

* * *

Erza felt her stomach drop. The sudden shock of confirmation for their first suspect was proven true. Thankful for that piece, the redette wasn't expecting another piece of information that completely throws everything out of proportion.

It wasn't possible.

Sure she knew about this person's history in the societal standards, but knowing of the impact that he used to have here in Fairy Tail? And the connections to some of the members in the organization was something that Erza was not expecting.

"How is that possible?" The agent murmured to herself.

"What did Makarov say?"

Right. She had to convey the information to the other two.

"Well, first and foremost. Natsu was right a week ago. Lisanna is most definitely alive and well. She has been in hiding in the underground groups and associating with them. More or less." Erza replied, gathering her thoughts together before excusing herself from the room. Ignoring the way Gray and Levy had looked her worriedly, the red-haired agent stepped outside the room.

It was hard enough to say those words to the very people who also was shocked about the revelation of the white-haired ex-member of Fairy Tail. Unfortunately, that wasn't the only thing that left the red-haired agent blank.

Her feet continued walking towards the exit of the entire building until she was standing in the parking lot of the organization. She raised her eyes to look up at the sky. Whatever was going to happen, she needed to trust Lucy more on this part.

Her mind was recalling the conversation she shared with the director.

_"Lucy's parents were ex-members of Love and Lucky, a private organization similar to Fairy Tail in Acalypha. There was a recent mission where they both went on an assignment that was similar to which Lisanna and Natsu had done. An infiltrating mission to exporting cargo inducing deadly chemicals. Following their responsibilities, Lucy's mum, Layla, was faced with a choice to either save herself or save the enemy._

_The enemy in which was Natsu's father, Igneel. In which this is how Jude is connected to the attempt of murder of Natsu."_

"She saved the enemy…" the redette spoke in a small tone. "Then how does this relate to Lisanna? Why is she involved? Why is she still alive?" There was many questions running through the redette mind. Trying desperately to search for an answer.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

"This is it, Natsu. The last and final day of this mission before we unleash everything. Tonight."

The two partners checked their equipment once more. Their new relocation was more or less substantial to the hotel they occupied before, nevertheless, Lucy always found a way to adapt to things. Unlike a certain pinkette that was pacing worriedly in the room.

"I don't know, Luce. I have a bad feeling about this." Lucy sighed loudly before placing her things on the table. Last night had washed over them like another memory. After that ferocious kiss, the two had left the airport and searched for the hotel that was noted in the messages. Finding it quickly and just ignoring the overwhelming tension.

When they woke that morning, neither of them could face each other properly unless they had to.

"What makes you think that?"

Natsu gathered whatever information he could rack from his brains. The way things just crept onto him felt like he was missing something. There was something missing from this crucial mission and it felt like it was staring right at him in the face. He sat down briskly.

"Think about it." He began, recalling what he could from his mind, "when we first began the mission, we were ambushed at your apartment. The second would be that time in the market. When we spotted them. Just hovering over the stalls."

"Yeah – and?"

He swallowed a bit. "Then we went to mine but the perimeters were surrounded." Not really wanting to recall that specific memory when he was practically beaten to a pulp and wheeled in for a good slap from the blonde agent.

"And then when we arrived in Acalypha, someone already caught on to us. And then there's that thing from Levy…" Lucy twisted from her side of her chair. The name of her best friend rang clear into her ears.

"What was that? Are you telling me that there's more than I know?" Natsu ignored the question.

"She mentioned that there was a finding in the headquarters. Some sort of source that was leaking information out." He paused abruptly. Remembering one more thing. "And that time when we were having lunch."

"That time when you ignored the call?" Natsu nodded.

"That kind of ringtone is specifically reserved for the utmost emergencies. And funny enough, it's got something to do with you." The blonde blinked at the accusation. Holding an index finger to herself,

"Me? What the hell did I do?"

The pinkette let out a groan of frustration. "Exactly. It doesn't make sense. Nothing about the way the people we are dealing with are consistent. There's just no pattern. Well…except your father hiring them and all to bring you back. I just… I don't know."

"You're right. It is kinda fishy." Lucy murmured, taking a step forward and settling beside the pink-haired agent. Eyebrows threaded in a hard thinking motion. "I thought it was just me too. It seemed like no matter where we went, there's always something."

Natsu nodded. "Right? I feel like there's something more though. There's a big part of this whole mission that is throwing me off though." Lucy turned her head towards him.

"And what's that?"

"Your dad."

"My dad? Why?"

Natsu bit down on his lips. It's one thing to mention her father in front of her – especially with the knowledge that she ran away from him. His eyes wavered to her. Silently taking note of how rigid her form had become.

"He hired those men who attack us at your apartment. Those same men that we saw at the marketplace and around my apartment building as well. I'm going to take a lucky shot and say that our first contact into Acalypha, the driver, is also part of the circle."

Lucy nodded, "That's a given. I'm going to take a chance and also point out the couple that we met. There's just something…_off _about them." Natsu raised a questioning eyebrow.

"What makes you say that? I thought they were cool." Lucy refrained from rolling her eyes. Folding her arms across her chest, the blonde huffed in an annoyed manner.

"Besides the obvious headline that she looks like Lisanna, how about wondering why we met them? Twice."

Natsu twisted his head away from her. Eyes going astray and avoiding her brown orbs, looking at him accusingly. "W-Well… that is true. It's just-"He paused, eyes flashing to her,

"Why is your dad wanting you back?" The blonde didn't reply. Instead, she stood up from beside him and moved away. Her back facing him.

"I don't know. But I'm just going to ask you one thing."

"Sure. What's up?"

Lucy turned around slowly. Her brown eyes stared down on him, as if looking through his body and straight into his soul. He didn't know which one was scarier.

"Just trust me." He didn't know why she said that. Even if she didn't mention it, he'll still trust her through and through.

* * *

"I'm bored." A feminine voice sang in the midst of a softly-lit room. Lisanna sat on a chair, elbows perched on the armrest and head resting on her palms on the left side.

"Jude, I'd like to see this process start already." There was a chuckle at the end of the room. A full-bellowed laughter that bounced off the room wall.

"Patience _Kitty_, all good things comes to those who wait." The nick-named female resisted the urge to roll-her eyes. Even knowing that he wouldn't see her do such an action in his presence.

"How's that patience doing for you for the past eleven years?" There was a snarl until a chair was smashed against the wall. A small smirk crept up her features. Of all things, she knew that speaking just a small hint of what happened eleven years ago would make the blonde-haired male to snap. Just a mere mention of the whole thing that started eleven years ago made him burn with anger.

Something that would always be amusing to the white-haired girl.

"Don't speak of such thing lest you want a terminated deal." A threatening voice came from the far side of the room.

Lisanna only smiled to herself. "Of course not."

* * *

Lucy rolled her arms once more before checking herself in the mirror once more. Their equipment sat on the bed, carefully packed away and ready to go. All her weapons and devices were smartly hidden away in her attire. The black clothes that had been modified by Levy was very flexible. It consisted of a simple one piece. Long sleeve's with a high collar zip and pants length sitting at her upper thighs. Proudly showing off her long, creamy legs. Pulling a tie around her wrist, Lucy gathered her long blonde hair.

"You done?" A voice came from the other side of the room. Natsu stepped inside and locked the door behind him. Lucy fought the blush that threatened her cheeks. How could black cargo pants, fitting black shirt and black boots look so dangerously hot? It's a wonder how his pink hair looked ridiculously sexy, especially with it slicked slightly back.

Her palms itched to fan herself after suddenly getting warm.

"Yeah." She replied softly, turning her head slightly to look at him properly while holding her hair up. The pinkette nodded. Heading towards her and standing just behind her.

"You ready?"

She turned back to face the mirror. "More than I'll ever be." Her response was simple. Yet, it held so much emotion in them. Brown eyes locked on his through the mirror.

"Scared?" He asked, and slowly, his large hands rested on her waist. Lucy refrained herself from reacting, however, she looked at him questioningly. His olive eyes didn't waver. In fact, it was awash slightly. A bit diluted.

"Fucking terrified." A warm chuckle escaped his throat and tan arms wrap themselves tightly around her waist. Encaging her and pressing her tightly against him in the mirror. Lucy watched as he lowered his head and press his lips to the back of her neck.

"I'm scared too." He whispered softly against her skin. His hot breath making her flush red.

"But you're an experienced assassin! You've been on these kinds of-"

"I'm scared for you. I'm happy and scared. If that makes sense." Lucy couldn't resist the giggle that escaped her lips. Slowly, she released her grip on her hair and allowed it to fall. Her hands slowly drifted down until it rested on his own.

"That makes no sense at all." She whispered. "But I know what you're saying. It'll be okay, Natsu. I know it will be." She turned around to face him. His olive eyes were locked on her face and her hands reached up to grasp his face.

"I know it will be." His arms wrapped themselves around her again. Tightly crushing her to his own body. He leaned down and rested his forehead on hers.

"I'll protect you. I'll protect you, Lucy." He looked at her with burning determination. "I won't allow anything to happen to you. Will you trust me?"

Her breath hitched when he lowered his head down until their lips were brushing softly and teasingly.

"In a heartbeat." And feelings washed over her as his lips descended.

* * *

"Good. Levy, please release all emergency switches." Erza spoke over her phone. The device lying in the crook of her neck and shoulder. In front, the red-haired woman opened the car with one free hand and the other was carrying a briefcase.

"Thanks. Please tell Gray that the operation has started. He needs to get on top of this as soon as possible."

Without wasting another moment, the red-haired had placed all her belongings in the car and was sitting inside the vehicle. Her fingers sliding across the wheel until eyes caught sight of a piece of paper that was poking out of her folders sitting on the passenger seat. Surely after reading over them all, she would've grasped anything that may have popped out to her.

Nevertheless, this document had caught her eyes and at this point, she had more than enough surprises for the day. Instinctively, she reached out and grasped it into her fingers. Reading the content quickly in her skim.

Eyes widened and her other hand fluttered to her jaw-dropped mouth. Hot searing feelings soaring and pulsing in her body.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. I've been super busy at work and with part time studying. I'll try and complete all my stories before August as I will be leaving for China permenatnly to study there. However, if I do manage to be able to access FF from that side, I'll keep writing my stories.**

**Lots of love,**

**B7K**


End file.
